Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Hitomi Hirosi, has a friendship with the butterfly swimmer, but when she wants to be more, she sees she will be putting him & her friends in trouble. When Rei discovers the wolf skater's being part of an illegal gang, he tries not to have any part of her anymore, but she pleads to stay near him. Will Rei stay and convince her to quit? Rated M for later lemons, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**_Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Hello! New story! I'm excited! Rei Ryugazaki is the main love interest with my OC, Hitomi Hirosi (Hero-Sigh). I hope you all like it! Please follow my page on Facebook, Cynderella1130 for updates on stories and what is happening with me. Follow and favorite and review please! Thank you!_**

 ** _Hitomi Hirosi (Hero-sigh): 5'5, long dark purple hair, blue eyes, petite (but still thinks shes fat) light blue eyes, fair skin._**

 ** _(1) - Calabria 2008 by Enur feat. Natasja_**

 ** _(2) - Driving Through the Night by Ikkitousen series (start at 1:56)_**

 ** _watch?v=GAZ9flutkBU_**

"Hitomi!" The door slams open and jumping on my bed are my little brother, Shion and little sister, Yumi. Shion has short dark purple hair too and green eyes and Yumi has burgundy hair in pig tails and blue eyes.

"Get up! Get up! It's time for school!" Yumi says.

"First day of school!" Shion chants. Shion's five and Yumi's four. I smile, pulling the blankets over my head tighter.

"Hi-to-mi!" cries Yumi.

"Get up!" They abruptly stop and start tickling my sides. "Get up!"

"Bahaha! No, stop! I'm up! I'm up!" I reveal my face, sitting up. "Okay, okay." I grab them both in a hug. "Good morning, loves."

"Gah!" We look at the doorway and there's one of my older brothers, Kenji, messy burgundy hair and green eyes; not very muscular. "I thought you would wake up with a guy." I pet Shion's head.

"Shion's a boy version of a guy."

"Gah" I shake my head.

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" My family and I say. Sitting with us now is my dad, muscular, short burgundy hair and blue eyes. My mom is out of town for work and hardly comes home. So, that means, I as the only girl here, other than Yumi, I gotta clean, and cook for everyone here.

"Hey, Hitomi, did Kenichi leave already?" Kenji asks.

"Yeah, remember? He's meeting Tsumeo today to organize the first years such as myself and Yuuto to join the Skate Team." My dad says, after sipping his coffee,

"Are you and Yuuto planning to join?"

"I already told Kenichi I would. I think Yuuto will too. Kenichi already has me set up, so I'm gonna help them with the ceremony." I stand and gather everyone's dishes to the sink, I go upstairs to change in my uniform. _'Today, following my brothers, I am a first year at Iwatobi High School.'_ My skirt is light brown, a white shirt and a blue girl's bowtie. My symbol as a first year. Kenji's color is red and Kenichi's is green. I also have a dark blue blazer and I wear the same dark blue color of my blazer on my knee-high socks. My shoes are white, but, I'm not gonna walk. We are only 15-20 minutes from the school. I wear a ponytail, so my long, dark purple hair doesn't get in my face. I bring my blue and white Iwatobi duffel bag my brothers got for me downstairs that hold my after school attire and my Skate Team uniform. I place my walking shoes inside it and zip the bag up and wear my over the shoulder beige backpack. I head down stairs and Kenji's there, waiting with his backpack; his team uniform is already in his locker.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Does the gear fit, Sis?"

"Oh, yeah. It's fine." As I sit and put on my street skates, they are the Urban blade kind and it's dark pink and black.

"The competitions don't start for about a month. Tsumeo is special ordering your racing blades."

"Remind me to thank him for that. Kenichi too." We tight ourselves up and along with my protective knee pads, elbow pads, and fingerless hand and wrist protectors and helmet. My dad, Shion and Yumi are outside waiting for Kenji and I. The Skates Team. I'm with the roller-skates specialty and my brothers specializes in skateboards.

"You two be careful now. Tell Kenichi we wish him the best of luck for recruiters."

"Thanks, dad." Kenji says, as he and I take off, with me on the blades and him on the board.

"Bye, everyone!" I wave back.

"Do your best!" Shion and Yumi say together.

* * *

On our way, Kenji has me practice going on the rails and doing wavers and slides. One thing he really needs me to work on is speed. I'll be competing with other skaters in races, relays. Until now, I've only leisurely skated for fun. Now, it's competition. I land on concrete, after the rail-guard.

"Nice, sis! Seems like you got everything down! It's just speed, but you'll pick that up quickly!" I skate next to Kenji.

"Do you think so?" He smiles.

"I know so!"

We show up and in front, Yuuto, my best friend since middle school, is walking inside. He has black hair, brown skin and brown eyes. He's not the athletic type of guy, so he's not fit. But, if you got any kind of computer problems, he is the man to go to.

"Hey, Yuuto!" He turns and smiles, waving at me.

"Hitomi! Hi!" I wave back.

"Don't forget, gym after 4th period," says Kenji, holding his hand out to take my uniform bag. I hand it to him,

"Thanks, big bro!" I skate towards Yuuto. "Hey, you!"

"This is awesome! We are attending high school together!"

"Only because I bribed you with pizza, you sausage topping whore." He gets all red in the face.

"Ye-yeah! Oh, what the hell! I couldn't deny it! It was calling to me!" I shake my head, this will be interesting.

I stop,

"Ah, crap! I forgot!" I sit on the steps outside.

"What's wrong?" Yuuto says, sitting next to me.

"My school shoes. They are inside the duffel bag I gave to my brother." I pull my cell and call him.

"Yo?"

"Hey, Kenji? It's me. I left my school shoes in my duffel bag. Can you get them and hand time to me? Please?"

"Huh? Uh, sorry, kid, I - oh, wait! You out front?"

"Yeah?"

"Hang on a few, huh."

"Uh, sure." He hangs up.

"What did he say?" Yuuto asks.

"He told me to hang tight." Other students start coming in and after a few minutes,

"Hirosi? Hitomi Hirosi?" I turn and I see a girl with red hair, in a ponytail and has red eyes. She has the same uniform like me, but she has a red bow; a second year. I put my hand up,

"Me. I'm Hitomi." She sees me. She smiles,

"I believe your brother sends you these." She gives me my shoes. Yuuto's eyes have somehow become hearts.

"Thanks,...uh..."

"Gou Matsuoka." She shakes my hand. She has a light complexion and petite.

 _'I wish I could be that skinny like hers. I'm not fat, but, chores, carrying two kids in each arm and skating, I have a bit of muscle going on.'_ "Hi, again thank you so much." I bow and rise. "I'm-"

"I know who you are. First year Hitomi Hirosi. Your brothers, Third year Kenichi Hirosi, is Captain of the Skates Team and your Second year brother, Kenji Hirosi, is the back up Captain."

"Ah, heh heh." Gou goes all lovely,

"And their muscles, perfect form! Physique! Wow!" Sweat drop form on Yuuto and I.

"Seriously?" Yuuto pouts.

"So, I take it you are a fan of my brothers?"

"More than that. I'm manager of the Swim Team here at Iwatobi High."

"Oh, that's right. There is a Swim Team here too."

"You were considering doing that before, right?" Yuuto asks me.

"Yeah, until I decided to help my brothers with the Skate Team."

"You wanna see them in person?"

"Hmm?"

"Today is just class orientation. After 4th period, the members of the different clubs need to get together to out the openings for recruiting new members."

"Oh yeah?" Asks Yuuto. "Sounds good to me." We smile at each other.

* * *

 **10 Minutes before 4th Period**

"Well, I'm off." I stand.

"Huh? Where you off to?" Yuuto whines.

"Upstairs. I go one level higher for Chemistry, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be lonely!"

"It's only one hour, geez. Quit making a scene." I grab my backpack and head upstairs.

 _'This is very odd.'_ I make it to my classroom, 2-A. The bell rings.

"Hello, students," says the science teacher, who has a white lab coat, a grey button shirt and black pants and shoes. He has a wrinkle face, but only around his eyes. "I'm Professor Matoku and this is 2nd year Chemistry. Before we start, I'd like you all to welcome our 1st year student that will be joining us. Come in and introduce yourself." I step in the class room.

"It's, nice to meet you all. I'm Hitomi Hirosi. It's nice-I mean," Bowing fast, "Let's have a good year!" I hear small chuckles. _'This makes me feel awkward. Not cause I know some of the students know my brothers, but I'm in a room full of upper classmen!'_ I stand up.

"Now, a spot for you. Hmm...Ryugazaki."

"Yes, sir." I see a dark blue hair boy, with red frame glasses.

"You'll sit next to him, in the empty desk there. Can you also share your textbook for today? We've become one short."

"Oh, of course." My teacher nods for me to take my seat. I sit in the chair, getting my notebook and pencil.

"Psst!"

"Huh?" I turn my head and see a blond hair boy behind Ryugazaki. He has magenta eyes and has a little brother or little boy look thing going on.

"You can't learn sitting there by yourself! Scoot here!" Pointing to an empty space by the blunette. I look at my teacher,

"It is best if you do. You'll need to take notes from there too." I move my seat over to the empty spot, I keep my head down,

"I'm sorry for taking up your personal space." Ryugazaki says,

"Oh, it's not a problem! Don't worry about it." I look up and see his beautiful purple eyes. How they shine with positivity and matureness, if that's a real word.

"Really?" I ask quietly. He nods with a smile. I smile too.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Before the End of Class  
**

"Since this is the first day, I'll let class end early today, but stay here until the bell rings." I finish looking through Ryugazaki's book, trying to jot down the last bit of notes.

"There. I'm sorry, Ryugazaki." I smile again,

"Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah, it's kind of nice that you're here though. A 1st year to come to the 2nd year Chemistry class." exclaims the blond boy, who later I found out that his name is Nagisa Hazuki.

"Ah, heh heh. It's not a big deal, Hazuki."

"Gah! Enough of the formalities; we're all friends! Just call me Nagisa! Mind if I call you Tomi?"

"Huh? Tomi? What's wrong with Hitomi?" I ask

"Shorter and cute."

"Leave her alone. If her brothers find out what you're up to, you're gonna be sorry."

"Oh, they wouldn't mind. I take it you know my brothers too?" I ask both boys.

"Who doesn't?" Nagisa questions. "2-C class, I think for Kenji."

"Yeah," I lean back, "This sucks, the only reason why people know me is because of my brothers."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." says Ryugazaki. I look at him in the eyes,

"Well, I would like people to recognize me as Hitomi Hirosi, not the kid sister of the popular Captian of the Skates Team." I look down and get up to put the chair back.

"Hey, Hitomi." I look at Nagisa, with a smile. "You're my friend now! Okay!" I widen my eyes.

"Really?" I look at Ryugazaki, he turns away with a small blush. "Can...I be your friend too?"

"Uh!" He turns, "Of course! Of course! And," He keeps that light pink shade. "Rei."

"Hmm?"

"My name. Rei." I smile.

"Nagisa. Rei." They look at me. "Nice to meet you." They smile.

"Where are you headed off after here?" Nagisa asks.

"To the auditorium. I have to meet my brothers to help out recruit new members for the Skate Team. Kenichi wants us to do a epic opening and a grand entrance for me since I'm part of it too." Rei has a shock look on his face. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." I smile.

 **Rei's POV**

 _'If she doesn't want to be recognized, why is she part of the Skate Team?'  
_

 **Hitomi's POV  
**

The bell rings and I follow Rei and Nagisa to the gym/auditorium thing. I see all the different clubs and their members, talking over on how to introduce the teams and members. From sports to art and music, every club you can think of. I try to scout out my brothers, but can't find them.

"They're not here."

"Yo!" We turn in the same direction and see two boys coming our way.

"What's up, you two?" Nagisa asks.

"We just got here," says a tall, brown hair boy with green eyes. They wear green ties; 3rd years. "Oh, who's this?" Noticing me. Nagisa hooks around my arm.

"This is Hitomi Hirosi."

"Kid sister of Kenichi and Kenji Hirosi?" The shorter, black hair, blue eye kid asks.

"Yep, that's me." The brunette hold his hand out,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Tachibana, Captain of the Swim Team." I respond by shaking his hand,

"Likewise, Tachibana."

"I can see fire in your eyes, just like Kenichi. A good student, athlete's star."

"Ah, heh heh, I don't know about that."

"Don't be silly." We turn and see my brothers. Kenichi, short, messy purple hair at about shoulder length and blue eyes. He is the muscular one out of them all. His muscles flex when he moves or shows off on the skateboard.

"I said nothing! Ah, heh heh!" Kenichi comes over with Kenji, both in their gear.

"Good to see you here. Go get changed, Sis."

"Okay!" I turn to everyone, "Well, see you later!" I go to the locker room and there's my bag in the corner, with my name on the locker.

"Hey, you!"

"Hmm?" I see Gou, whose dress in a light blue and white sports jacket and pants. "Looks like we're locker buddies, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I say.

"Don't be nervous, Hitomi. You'll be fine."

"Are you nervous, though?" She looks at me in question. "All from I see, you're the only girl on the team."

"Oh, yeah. They are crazy, goofballs sometimes, but they are very sweet and respectable. Plus, if all comes to workst, my big brother will come to take care of business." I blink,

 _'She has an older brother, too?'_

* * *

I dress in my gear, dark blue and white splash design tight, no sleeve shirt and black shorts. I wear black ankle socks,, but that won't matter as I put my skates back on, along with my gear. I head back and there's my brothers with the same uniform, but their shorts are past the knees and white clean street shoes. They use the boards, while I'm on the blades. Kenichi's other teammates are on the other side.

"Good, you're on time." Kenichi says.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"On the other side. Ready to go epic, sis?" Kenichi flashes his smile.

"You know it! I'm confident." Hearing the announcer come on,

"Next, we have the Swim Club." The lights turn on. Standing behind the podium is the girl I was talking to earlier.

"I'm not saying we are the best club. I'm just saying we got it over our head to help fix up your pool."

 _'You're kidding. That's the only reason why they formed?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Gou Matsuoka, Swim Club Manager, and this," As Nagisa appears with a flip from the opposite side of the stage, "Is our Treasurer." He turns to the audience, taking his jacket off!? My eyes widen, gasping with the first year students.

"Nagisa Hazuki, 2nd year! I'm the breaststroke man, the best feature of mine! Ladies?" As he winks to the crowd. Jenji puts his hand on his head.

"God, why."

"Vice Captian!" shouts Gou. The same blacked hair boy from earlier appears, running from us, doing a cartwheel, also taking his jacket off, same reactions from everyone.

"Haruka Nanase, 3rd year. Freestyle is my expertise, will drive you out of your mind." I just thought of something.

 _'If they keep taking their shirts off, they are gonna lose the crowd fast. Rei's next.'_

"Secretary!" He leaps, spins, lands, taking his jacket off.

 _'I knew it.'_ Crowd loss interest.

"Rei Ryugazaki, 2nd year. Butterfly stroke with my best feature, will answer that this deltoids and biceps are in a dead heat!"

"Wow, the nerd actually has a built muscled body." Kenji whispers, snickering.

"God, what's wrong with you! What if he becomes my boyfriend, then what?" I whisper back.

"Ahh!" He freezes. "You better not have a boyfriend!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Kenichi whispers, angrily.

"And our Team Captain!" Makoto runs and turns his back to the audience, which all first years were talking to each other.

"Makoto Tachibana, 3rd year. I got backstrokes for days!" I do a hand to the forehead shaking my head.

"Alright, you guys. Let's do this. Remember your stuff." Kenichi pep talks to Kenji and I. We smile,

"Right, big brother."

"We got it, Kenichi." The gym gets prep up for our entrance.

"Our last group, is the Skate Club."

 **Rei's POV**

We had the option to stay and watch the other clubs, well, kinda forced thanks to Nagisa. The music turns on **(1)** and hearing the sounds of wheels, Kenichi skates around the cones, doing jumps.

 _'What's so beautiful about leaps and jumps? There's nothing special about it.'_ He gets to the podum, getting off his board, one arm holding the board and the other hand holding the mic.

"Iwatobi," He has attention of all the first years, "Be prepared, to experience a ride like you have never been on before. I'm your Team Captain, and Manager, Kenichi Hirosi, 3rd year." All the girls fangirl scream and ga-ga and the guys are amazed of his skating techniques. "This wouldn't have happened without my team," Getting back on the board, another boy comes from the right side, "Vice Captain, Tsumeo Regisar, 3rd year. He stands next to Kenichi. Black hair and red eyes, about the same height as Makoto, but more muscular by a bit. "Treasurer and my brother, Kenji Hirosi, 2nd year." Kenji appears on the skateboard of his own, standing next to Kenichi, so he's in the middle. Kenji spins on the board. "Secretary, Koi Akumi, 2nd year." A girl with pink hair and gold eyes appear on her rollerblades, encircling around everyone and standing next to Tsumeo, she waves to the audience. Everyone skates to the middle making open space between the Hirosi brothers. **(2)** "Now, ladies and gents., I'm please to announce a new member of the Skate Club. Adjustments was made today for this member to perform with us. May not have a duty, but in time, I see talent waiting to burst open. I present to you... my sister. Hitomi Hirosi, 1st year!" Hitomi skates out, encircling everyone and making small shape moves, and she jumps and spins, going faster and faster. A sudden feel jumps.

 _'Skating...it's not suppose to be beautiful...but, Hitomi...she made it beautful. Only Hitomi.'_

 **Hitomi's POV  
**

After my routine is over, I skate over to stand between my brothers. I see the Swim Club in the back of the auditorium. Everyone applaused, Haruka looks away like the cool kid thing, Makoto and Nagisa clap, Rei just looks amazed. I stare back in his eyes.

"Join us!" Kenichi says, breaking our contact. I look to the rest of the crowd and bowed.

* * *

My brothers and I go home.

"Way to go, you two! I'm proud of you guys!" Kenichi praised us.

"But, the day's not over yet." Kenji says, reminding us. Kenichi and I nod our heads.

"Let's do this Hirosi's!" We cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter 2_**

 ** _(1) Brother, my Brother by Blessid Union of Souls_**

 **Notes: Sorry for the long absence! I'm back and I'll do my best to keep updating!**

"Morning already?" I get up and I see my clock..."8:10...8:10!? I'm gonna be late!" I hurriedly get out of my bed and rush to put my uniform on and my hair in a messy ponytail and run downstairs, put on my backpack and skates on and skate out the door. "Damn it, Kenichi and Kenji! Why didn't they wake me up!? Shit!" I pant hard, trying to at least make it to the school before the first bell. I go harder and harder, pushing my body to the point where I'm gonna shake when my adrenaline dies, finally, I see the school. "Almost there!" The front's with only a few students that were running late themselves. I pull an immediate stop, rush to take my skates off, run to my locker, throw my skates in and put on my white school shoes, not tying the laces, running to my homeroom. I'm in luck; the teacher's not there. I run to my desk and slam my butt on the chair.

" **~bell rings~** " Yuuto's seat is behind me, so he reaches over by me.

"Saved by the bell, huh?" I collapse on my desk, he pats me on the shoulder. "Man, you're shaking."

"I woke up late, so I pushed myself to make it here on time. Good night."

* * *

After my homeroom teacher walks in and takes attendance, the bell rings for first period.

"Ms. Hirosi?" I sit up fast,

"Uh, yes!?" I see my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Daiko, with a couple of students just staring at me.

"Please gather your things and come with me."

"Uh, okay?" _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

"Good luck," Yuuto whispers. I pick up my backpack and leave with Mrs. Daiko.

"Is there something I done?"

"No, you're not in trouble."

"Huh? Then why-"

"Your entrance test on the math portion was high, the principal altered your schedule, so you'll be with the 2nd years."

"Oh." We head upstairs,

"You know, Hitomi?"

"Huh?"

"You are far different from your brothers."

"Do you really think so?" Shock by her comment.

"I can see you're a good girl. You don't plan to misbehave."

"My brothers misbehave?"

"Kenji, yes. Kenichi, is a very quiet person. He does well in homework and doesn't disrupt class, but he doesn't seem interested." We make it back to the same classroom that I take chemistry.

 _'Hey, isn't this-'_ Mrs. Daiko knocks on the door.

"Come in." says another woman. Mrs. Daiko enters and I follow. I see Nagisa and he smiles, waving. I did a small wave back. Rei looks shock to see me.

"Ms. Zumiya, I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but I was told by the principal that Ms. Hirosi will be in your class now." I look at my new teacher.

"Oh, of course, we are always welcoming new students. I'm Ms. Zumiya, your geometry teacher." Her hand is up and she looks in the direction of Rei. "Please sit in the the empty seat next the Mr. Ryugazaki. Will you please allow Ms. Hirosi to borrow your book today?"

 _'Here we go again.'_

 **Rei's POV  
**

 _'Here we go again.'_ "Of course." Hitomi smiles and walks towards us.

"Nice to see you again, Hitomi!" says Nagisa.

"Thanks, Nagisa. I feel bad for Yuuto. I keep abandoning him."

"Yuuto?" I ask.

"He's my best friend since middle school."

"Oh, that big guy you hang around with?" Nagisa asks.

"I think big is a harsh word." I stated. "So, what's the deal, Hitomi? Are you two going out?"

 **Hitomi's POV**

"Excuse me, you three, class is starting." Ms. Zumiya says, interrupting us. I take my seat next to Rei, blushing madly.

 _'Why does everyone think we are going out!?'_

* * *

Class ends and I go back downstairs after saying bye to Nagisa, who has a small tantrum about me leaving.

"I'm coming back in an hour, Nagisa! Let go!"

He's cute, like Shion, but I wouldn't date Nagisa. I don't know my type, honest. Before I walk in my classroom, I see Kenji in the hallway. I get mad.

"Kenji." He stops walking, hands in pocket.

"What?" Him and that stupid monotone voice of his!

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I was almost late!"

"Don't yell at me. Talk to Kenichi."

"Huh?"

"After last night, Kenichi thought it was a good idea for you to sleep in. He's gonna flip if he sees you here." I shrug,

"Oh, well." I walk in my class, leaving Kenji out there by himself. "I just want to go back upstairs." I head to my desk that is in front of Yuuto.

"To the second years?" Yuuto asks as I take a seat.

"I made some new friends up there." I smile.

"Oh, yeah?"

"They're part of the Swim Team."

"Hazuki and Ryugazaki?"

"Yeah; they're really nice."

* * *

"See ya later, Yuuto!"

"See ya!" As I say bye and head upstairs, feeling happy. I make it back and as expected, there's Rei and Nagisa.

"Hitomi!" Nagisa says.

"See, I told you I'd come back." I smile.

"Hey, Hitomi, what do you got planned tomorrow?" Nagisa asks,

"Tomorrow? Hmm. As far as I know, nothing."

"You should come by the Iwatobi SC Returns tomorrow. We got a festival going on and contests! Holding your breath, kick board swimming for kids that can't swim."

"There's even a relay featuring us and Samezuka Academy Swim Team." Rei says.

"This is after school?" They nod. "Ooh...let me talk to my brothers. But, I will try my best."

"Hooray!" Nagisa cheers.

* * *

It's lunch time and I decide to have lunch with my brothers, hanging on the rooftop.

"Huh? You want to see the Swim Team tomorrow?" Kenji whines.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask. "Can't I be there to support my friends?"

"Friends?"

"Ryugazaki and Hazuki." I say.

"Them losers?!" Kenji freaks.

"Seriously, Kenji, you don't need to make it such a big deal." Trying to calm my brother down.

"It is a big deal! You remember that we -" The top cover of the bento box hit Kenji's face, thrown by Kenichi.

"Just shut it! The last thing we need is someone figuring out what we do with the Samezuka's Skate Team. We don't need anyone figuring out what we're doing."

"Speaking of, Kenichi, why did you let me sleep in!? I was almost late today because of you!"

"I figured, after the blow from last night, you would prefer not to go anywhere today." I stand up,

"You guys are jerks!"

"Then, why did you agree to do this!?" Kenichi asks, all serious. I become stun by his attitude. It's happening again. "You knew what would happened when you joined. The risks that you would take." I leave them behind and head back downstairs, when,

"Hitomi?" I look and I see the Swim Club. Gou comes to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, but I gotta go." I run out to the stairs and went inside the building, and go in the bathroom. " **~sighs~** "

 **Gou's POV**

"What was that about?" I ask out loud.

"Hey." I turn and her brothers are walking towards us. "Did you see where Hitomi was heading?" Kenichi asks. I'm ready to answer,

"Sorry, we didn't see her pass by." Rei answers instead, trying to protect Hitomi. Kenji's showing a death glare to Rei.

* * *

"What was that about?" I ask everyone. It's after school and we are at the pool for practice. Stretching, Makoto answers,

"There's definitely some tension between them."

"Do you think we should try to help Hitomi out? She seems like the type to be bullied by her brothers?" I ask Rei, who's helping Haruka stretch, seems like he's in his own world, thinking about something.

"Hey, who is that there?" Nagisa says, pointing to someone in the fenced corner. She's sitting on the ground, knees to her chest and staring out. She has her book bag. We all look and Makoto questions,

"Isn't that Hitomi?"

 **Hitomi's POV**

 **(1)** "Brother, My Brother, tell me what are we fighting for? We got to end this war." My music plays coming from my iPod. I play this when my brothers and I have a conflict. What was I thinking? Joining them in this act? If what Kenichi said is true though, will Dad love me more? I feel my cheek getting poked; I turn and I see it's Nagisa. I blush, just realizing this is the Swim Team's pool.

"UH!" Turning red, I grab my bag and run out.

"Wait!" Nagisa says. I bump into Rei, seeing his eyes and him in shock.

"I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" I run out from the pool and back onto the grounds.

* * *

Making it to the front gates, I see Kenji standing there, seeing me.

"There you are! Where have you been!?" Taking my earbuds out,

"I'm sorry, Kenji. It's just -"

"Oh, forget it." Getting angry. I start to shake from my brother's raised voice. Kenji notices and calms down. " **~sighs~** Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Kenichi's just nervous, you know."

"Listen, it's fine. Come on. Let's kick some ass." Kenji and I leave. I'm still thinking about Rei and the Swim Club. They saw me alone and sad.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Three  
_**

Kenichi, Kenji and I walk to school the next morning.

" **~yawns~** " I look at Kenji,

"Woah, that was a big one." I state. Kenichi just smiles.

"Hey, Sis,"

"Yeah, Kenichi?"

"Remember, you're rooting for the Swim Club today. So, don't worry about coming with us after school."

"Huh? But, Kenichi-"

"Hito-kun!" I see Rei and Nagisa, waving to me. I give them a blank stare.

"Hito-kun? Really?" I turn back to my brothers, "I'll see you later." I walk towards them,

"Hey, Hitomi!" Nagisa says. "Morning!"

"Hee, hee. Morning to you too, Nagisa, Rei."

"Morning, Hitomi." Rei says, with a hint of blush. I smile.

"Ready for your race against Samezuka? I know you guys will be great!"

"So, your brothers are okay with you watching?" Nagisa asks, with hopes that I say yes.

"Oh, yeah. They're cool."

"It's just, yesterday at lunch, you stood and said something to your brothers on how something's unfair or other."

"Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Yeah, did something happen?"

"No, just a normal brother/sister argument. Trust me, okay?" I smile; Nagisa and Rei aren't stupid. I can see they know that I'm just full of shit. But, I can't REALLY tell them what's wrong.

"Well, okay." Rei finally says, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

It's finally after school, I decide to head back back home and see if Shion and Yumi want to come with and help support the swim team. Shion has his green and yellow striped swimming shorts and Yumi in a pink one piece with a white skirt. I'm in the same style swimsuit except it's white with a light purple skirt.

"Alright, everybody's suits fit?" Both kids nod yes. We get out of our suits and in our street clothes. All three of us in jeans. Shion in a black T-shirt, Yumi in a red polka-red summer dress that's made to go with jeans. I wear a white, long sleeve shirt and a blue T-shirt with a white, knitted beanie hat I slip on, rest of my hair just hangs, pony tail still. I pack the swim suits and towels and some bottles of water. Dad is home, doing some DIY maintenance work. "Kay, dad, we are heading out." Shion says,

"Bye, Daddy! We'll be back soon!" Smiling, he wishes us well and to have fun.

* * *

We finally make it to the Iwatobi SC Returns. I'm trying to find Nagisa, figuring out where we're suppose to go. The place is crowded with people and kids.

"Yo, Hitomi!" I turn behind me and it's Gou coming this way.

"Oh, hey! I guess we made it in time, huh?"

"Yep, they just headed in the changing room. Oh?" Noticing Shion and Yumi, she bends to their height. "I'm Gou. What's your names?" I can feel their grips on my legs getting tighter.

"I'm sorry, Gou. They're both shy." She stands back up,

"Oh, it's okay. Are they your younger siblings?"

"Yes; my brother, Shion and my sister, Yumi."

"Wow, I pictured you being the baby of the family."

"Nope, not anymore. Yumi is now."

* * *

After helping Shion and Yumi change in their suits, I change in my suit and grab our towels and head to the pool.

"Now, we walk, don't run. They won't start without you." We enter through the doors and people are everywhere! From the pool to the bleachers, swimming and having fun. A blond, older man appears in a coaching outfit.

"Hello there, youngens."

"Oh, hello, sir." I greet back to him.

"I'm Sasabe and I'm the coach of this place."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Hitomi and this," Pointing down, "Is my brother, Shion and sister, Yumi." He bends to their height and smiles,

"Nice to meet you, Shion and Yumi. Would you like to be part of the doggie paddle race?" They look at me in approval. I smile.

"Sasabe, is it okay if I'm in the water with them to guide them? And, so they don't freak out?"

"Of course, of course!" We make it in the pool and it's made of three small lines of kids. Parents are with their kids. I hear on the overhead,

"Final call for the kiddies doggie paddle race!"

"Hitomi?"

"Huh?" I look to my right and I see Makoto, in his swim suit; black with green stripes. "Oh, Makoto! Hi!" _'Wow! His muscles!'_ I smile.

"It's good to see you here. Nagisa was wondering if you were coming."

"I'm sorry if I'm late. I was taking care of my little brother and sister."

"You have younger siblings!? Me too!" As he pats a young boy's and girl's head. "This is Ren and Ran." They both smile; I would say just a few years older than Shion, but still in grade school, no doubt about that.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Hitomi." They notice my siblings. "This is Shion and Yumi." As they hide behind me. "Oh, come on!"

"Ah haha! It's okay, Hitomi." Makoto says.

 ***whistle blows*** The whistle blows, starting the doggie paddle race. Makoto and I are the last to jump in the pool, since we each have two kids.

* * *

The last kid in front of us paddles along. Makoto and I get in the pool.

"Brr! It's freezing!"

"You'll get used to it." Makoto says. We put on our cap and goggles. Yumi and Ran are first.

 **Rei's POV**

We make it to the pool and see Makoto with his brother and sister, along with Hitomi and two younger kids.

"Ah, see! Hitomi did come!" Nagisa says, getting really excited to see Hitomi.

 ***whistle blows*** And they are off. The two kids are doing really good, Hitomi and Makoto teaching and supporting them. Hitomi and Makoto look like they are talking, but it's too hard to hear them. She nods her head to something. The two kids make it to the end, Makoto and Hitomi swim back, but, Hitomi dives underwater.

"What the-?" I walk close to the pool and Hitomi is swimming underwater. Her hands are by her sides, she's only using her legs to move. My eyes widen, "She's so beautiful. The way she moves under the water," She would make like a roll while swimming, "She swims like the perfect mermaid." Haruka comes next to me,

"She has no fear of the water. It's embracing her. You can see it." I look back to her; he's right. She looks so carefree under the water. Makoto and Hitomi are neck to neck considering the different swim styles they are using. Makoto finishes first and Hitomi second. The kids cheer as well as some of the other swimmers around them.

* * *

 **Hitomi's POV**

I resurface from the water and Makoto gives a surprise look.

"Wow! I didn't know you could swim like that! How did you learn to swim like that?"

"Sis has always swam like that!" Shion says. "She's like a mermaid, isn't she?" He smiles happily.

"Ah, heh heh. Thanks, Shion." I praise.

* * *

The doggie paddle race is over. Makoto says,

"Next up is the Hold Your Breath contest. Are you planning to participate?"

"Yeah, that was a plan." I smile.

"I'll do it with you."

"Okay!"

"Hito-chan!" We look and Nagisa swims to us with his swim wear. "The Hold Your Breath contest, huh?"

"Yeah!" I look and I notice Haruka and Rei standing, talking to each other. I smile and wave to them. Haru nods and Rei waves back.

 ***whistle blows*** Us, along with other participants sink in the water.

 **Rei's POV**

"Hey, Rei." Turning around, Rin is walking towards us.  


"Oh, hi, Rin."

"How come you're not participating?"

"You know I can't swim well." I look back at the contestants, popping out from the water. Nagisa resurfaces from the water and swims back to us.

"Man! I don't know how they do it." Makoto's next to resurface from the water. "What! Mako! Seriously!?" Nagisa freaks out.

"Ah, heh, heh. My lungs just couldn't make it." We look at Hitomi, who is still submerged under water. It's between her and another guy.

"Come on, Hitomi!"

"Keep holding!" Her younger siblings chant for their big sister to win. Hitomi's struggling, you can see it on her face, bubbles are coming out from both of the people's noses.

"Hitomi!"

"Go, Hito-kun!" Makoto and Nagisa cheer on for her. I look,

"Go, Hitomi!" I cheer too. It's getting too intense, they look like they are gonna pass out! Finally, the guy resurfaces, leaving Hitomi the victor. She resurfaces, swimming towards us.

 **Hitomi's POV**

I swim back to the gang. My body's shaking. My siblings are cheering for me, Makoto and Nagisa are helping me out of the pool.

"Goodness, you're shaking, Hitomi." Makoto says.

"I'll get her a fresh towel." Nagisa says, taking off.

"I felt like I was gonna faint, but I couldn't lose. I can't." Rei sits by me,

"You did really great!" He smiles, I feel shy.

"Thanks." I see a maroon red head next to Rei,

"Nice job out there."

 _'His teeth.'_ Rei stands up, helping me stand up, I'm still shaking from the cold. Rei speaks,

"Hitomi, this is Rin Matsuoka; he's also Gou's brother and Captain of the Samezuka's Swim Team."

"Nice to meet you." He has a leader look in his eyes.

"I hope you welcomed Samezuka, where we will kick Iwatobi's ass in the relay race."

"Yeah, right!" Nagisa says, as he places the towel on my shoulders.

"Thank you, Nagisa. I appreciate it very much." He smiles. The sound from the overhead is being heard,

"Ladies and gentlemen," A lady speaks, "It's now time for the main event; The 200 Meter Medley Race! Let's give it up for Team Dolphin vs Team Shark!" I stand and walk with Yumi and Shion to Gou while the teams get ready. Shion, being a little boy and loves sharks,

"Go Team Shark!" Understanding that that is Samezuka's swim team, making a response to Shion, doing their own cheers like 'Whoo' and all that good stuff. Yumi, doing the same but for Team Dolphin. Makoto and Nagisa wave back, giving thumbs up. I notice Rei putting his glasses away, that's when I saw his face. I can feel my face pink a little.

 _'Without his glasses, he's actually cute.'_ Makoto and another Samezuka member jump in the pool.

"Get set!" ... With the whistle blown, the race begins! Makoto and the Samezuka swimmer swim with the backstroke. Cheers from everyone, Shion and Yumi get excited and cheer for their teams.

 **Rei's POV**

Nagisa and Nitori stand in position, ready for their turn. I look at Hitomi, with a small smile on her face. She turns her head, seeing Nagisa take his turn.

"Yeah, she's cute, ain't she?" Rin says, making a comment about Hitomi.

"For the record, as an Iwatobi student, it makes perfect sense that she would cheer for us."

"Or do you want her to cheer for you?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" His teeth show in a sly grin.

"Come on, man. She's very cute. I wouldn't mind making her MY girlfriend."

"Wha-? Hmph. You keep your mind on the race!" _'Why does that bitter me?'_

 **Hitomi's POV**

Rei dives in next, followed by Rin. I watch Rei, swimming the butterfly stroke. His stroke is so amazing. My eyes go wide, seeing how fast he is. Rin is starting to catch up.

"Go, Rei!" I cheer. He really is fast! "Come on, Rei! You can do it!" They make the turn. I put my heart on Rei to win his turn. His eyes turn to me, seeing me. I cheer again, "GO REI!" His eyes focus forward and continues to use his full momentum. I wonder when his eyes were on me, if he saw that I was cheering for him. His hands touch the pool, making hm first between Rin and him. Haru jumps in, followed by the other Samezuka swim team member. Makoto helps Rei out of the pool.

 **Rei's POV**

After I get out, I catch Hitomi looking at me. She smiles softly and looks down. I smile back,

 _'She's cute.'_

The race ends and after celebrating victory, I went to look for Hitomi, but she already left along with her siblings. I look at the group,

"Does anyone know where Hitomi went to?" Everyone looks at each other for answers, giving out that they probably don't know.

"We didn't see her leave." Gou says.

"Who?" Miss Amakata, the swimming advisor, overhears our conversation.

"Hitomi Hirosi. She's a first year at our school." I say,

"Hirosi? Not related to the Skating Leader?"

"Skating Leader?" We all ask, except Haru of course.

"Uh, Never mind! There's an old saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat.'"

* * *

After Nagisa and I get off the train to go home, we notice some skaters skating from the right of us. Looking closer, I notice a glimpse of purple hair.

"Hey," I silently follow the group.

"Rei, wait!" Nagisa says, I turn,

"Shh!" We silently follow them to an old, abandon factory with small light gleaming out.

"Heh, heh! We did it, guys! We got through our goal of selling the steroids to the other derby skaters! For sure, they will win the District tournament and recruit us!" There's cheers from the group, but what I see before my eyes, I'm shocked the most. I see Hitomi, sitting on a box, cheering on. She's dressed in a same black shorts and gear from earlier, but is wearing tight long sleeve, black shirt that has the silk feeling to it and thumbs in the holes at the end of the sleeves.

 **Hitomi's POV**

Maku, the gang's leader, gives me $200 for my deeds. I smile, knowing that my college tuition is adding up and I can get out of this town. I went to put the cash in my pocket and when I turn my head, my heart starts breaking. Guilt is sinking in my stomach, I see Rei and Nagisa on the other side of the building. Rei has a disgusted look on his face, walking away with Nagisa following. While Maku explains the next plan, I sneak away as fast as I can to catch up with Rei and Nagisa; I skate in from of them.

"Wait!" My arms spread out.

"For what, Hirosi!?" Rei says, my heart wanting to cry when he called me by my last name. "You're part of a gang? How long?" I look down, unable to look at him in the eyes. I don't answer. "Hirosi." I shut my eyes tight.

"Five months." I can hear Rei sigh in disbelief. I feel so sad, so suddenly. I look up,

"Rei, I'm sorry-"

"DON'T BOTHER!" I got scared of Rei, just how loud he's getting. "And here I called you my friend." I didn't wanna hear anymore hurtful things from Rei, who I considered my friend also. I skate away from him, far away from everything and everyone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Four  
**_

 **Rei's POV**

The next morning comes and Nagisa and I are sitting in our classroom, waiting for our homeroom teacher to come and make announcements. Nagisa, who sits behinds me, speaks,

"I haven't seen Hitomi at all this morning. I'm really worried about her, Rei." I don't answer him. I can't believe I considered her a friend. A drug dealer. I should have stopped her. Why didn't I? The door opens, it's our homeroom teacher, with his attendance book. His face looks sweaty. He walks to the podium, sets his book down, grabs a handkerchief from his shirt pocket, wipes his forehead and sticks it back.

"Before I take attendance, I have to make this announcement." He clears his throat. I stare at my notebook. "It's a heavy regret to inform everyone that your classmate, Hitomi Hirosi, has gone missing." I snap my head back, looking at our classmates.

"What!? Missing!?" Nagisa asks out loud, causing other students to ask and blurt out their own questions.

"Everyone, please calm yourselves down! The police are on the case. If anyone has any information, please speak to Kenichi and Kenji Hirosi, as they are desperate to bring their sister home."

* * *

The whole day has passed, so far I haven't heard of any new developments for Hitomi. I worry about her, I'm losing focus for today's practice. I slap the water, still upset about Hitomi.

 _'She's a drug dealer! Why should I care about what happens to her?'_

"Rei, maybe you should take a break." Makoto says, I get out of the pool. "Hey, what the-" Something makes Makoto's head turn. I turn and see Amakata blocking some people.

"There is practice currently going on right now!" Walking past her, are Kenichi and Kenji. Kenji, looking like a gas socket is going to burst.

"Ryugazaki! Hazuki! We need to see you two! NOW!" Gou steps in front of them,

"You can't just walk in and pull our members!"

"Buzz off, Matsuoka!"

"Wait, let's just calm down here." Makoto speaks, stepping in front of Gou, along with Haru next to Mako. " If there's anything you need to say, you can say it in front of us. As Captain, I have just as enough rights to know exactly what is going on." Kenji, looking like he wants to start a fight, Kenichi places his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Let me take care of it. You go back to the Team and start a search." Kenichi says, calmly. Kenji brushes off his brother's touch and leaves the pool. Makoto is thanking Kenichi for his patience to handle Kenji. "We can't be blowing of steam now. So, Ryugazaki, Hazuki. Rumors have it that you two were the last ones to see Hitomi." My eyes widen. I look at Nagisa,

"Sorry, Rei. I had to tell him." Everyone gasps.

"Hazuki, I thank you very much. I sent Kenji away because his attitude tends to get him in trouble, if you understand." Referring to the drug selling. "Don't worry, I won't suspect you two of harming her, as she was just trying to explain herself. Plus, the way she smiles at you two." As Kenichi observes us. Please. Hitomi.

* * *

We end practice early and go to Haru's house. We all sit at the table in silence. I stare at my full cup of Barley Tea. Just thinking about Hitomi and her smile. I slam my hands on the table.

"Damnit!"

"Rei, calm down. We are all just as worried about her as you are." Haru says, still speaking monotone.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down!? Our classmate, who is also our friend, is out there! Lost, angry, sad. And I can't begin to imagine what would happen if some freak grabs hold of her!"

"Rei! Calm down!" Nagisa says, "She's gonna be fine. I'm sure, she's just in hiding right now. Just stay put. We'll start our own search, okay?"

"But, it's the middle of the night! And it's way too dark to see." Gou points out.

"And our homeroom teacher said the police is involved." Nagisa adds. I stand up.

"Where are you going!?" Makoto asks.

"To find Hitomi."

* * *

"Rei! It's like 1:00am. Let's head back." Nagisa says, sounding tired.

"No! Not this way!"

"Rei, just stop." Haru says. We are ready to leave, walking by a fence, we hear rattling from the wires. We observe the other side, a kid is being slammed by another. The figure of the victim looks familiar.

"Isn't that Yuuto!?" Gou says.

"Give me all your cash, kid! Or I'll jeopardize your friend's secret!" Suddenly, the fence shakes fast, someone dressed in all black runs to the fence. The person leaps on the fence, climbs over it, and kicks the kid in the head; knocking him out. Yuuto is free from the kid's grasp. The kid in black checks Yuuto out for possible injuries.

"I'm fine, Hitomi, thanks."

"Gah!" As the hood person sees us. I step closer, finally looking at a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hitomi?" She grabs Yuuto and makes a break for it. "WAIT! HITOMI!"

"After her, you guys!" Nagisa screams out, climbing over the fence.

"NAGISA!" Makoto cries, Haru follows Nagisa, climbing over the fence as well. I run towards the end of the fence post, see if we can get them from the other side.

 **Hitomi's POV**

Causing my hood to fall from my head, I run as fast as I can with Yuuto,

 _'Damnit! He always has to see me on my worst parts!'_ Passing a building, I'm being picked up by someone. I let go of Yuuto, "RUN, YUUTO! YOU DIDN'T SEE ME!" He nods fast and runs. "LET ME GO! DROP ME NOW!" I look up and see Makoto, holding me. "Makoto! Let me go!" I headbutt him, causing him to drop me.

"AH! Damnit!" He holds his nose. "Ahh, I think she broke my nose!"

"Sorry, Mako!" I run again again, but bump into another chest. Arms are wrapped around me tightly. "Get off!" I ram my shoulder to whoever holding me, knocking us down. His grab got tighter. I look and see that it's Rei. My eyes widen. "Rei." More weight has been put on my back, new set of arms are around my neck.

"Hito-kun! Hito-kun! We were so worried about you!" Nagisa cries.

"Nagisa!? Get off of me!"

"No way! We missed you, Hito-kun!" More footsteps come close to us, it's the rest of the swim club. Gou falls on top of Nagisa, going on her own worry rant.

"Why did you scare us like that!? Don't scare us!"

"One at a time! One at a time!" I say, pushing everyone away. Rei lets me go and I sit up, Rei is still on the ground with me. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!?"

"Our homeroom teacher said you went missing." Nagisa says.

"I-WHAT!?" Everyone gasps at my reaction. Makoto, holding is nose still, his face is very confused.

"So, uh, you never went missing, Hitomi?"

"First of all, I never went missing. I was planning to take a few days off to just, you know, to just chill out. Kenichi must have made some bullcrap excuse to make sure him and I meet in front of the public to make his grand announcement."

"Grand announcement?" Rei questions.

"After graduation, Kenichi wants me to take over as leader for his gang." Everyone gasps at the news. Rei makes me look at him.

"Not the drug dealing gang." I look down,

"Sorry, Rei.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stores and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. Send a message for any questions. And as always, keep me on your watch.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Five  
**_

 _ **Sorry if this one is short. Kinda have a writer's block.**_

 **Hitomi's POV**

I call Yuuto, to let him know that we are coming his way. The walk towards Yuuto's home is quiet. I want to say something, but I'm sure they won't hesitate to call Kenichi. Gou walks next to me,

"So, uh, you're not hurt, are you?" I shake my head no.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to get all of you involved."

"Well, Kenji was scaring me. He lost his temper when he wanted to talk with Rei and Nagisa." Gou tells me. I look at both Nagisa and Rei.

"Thank goodness Kenichi was around, otherwise those three probably would have gotten into a fight." Makoto says. I look away, not wanting to make them mad at me anymore.

* * *

Yuuto's house is an eye's sight. The front door slams open,

"Hitomi!" Yuuto screams out. He comes towards us, seeing the "Swim Club Squad" he goes to his fighting style but not looking like he is being taken seriously.

"Calm down, Yuuto. They're not gonna turn me in." Yuuto lowers his guard.

"Have you been staying here with him, Hito-kun?" Nagisa asks. I nod,

"Only when I get in fights with my brothers, particularly with Kenichi."

"Huh!?" Everyone responses.

"What?" I ask.

"Kenichi has the same cool, kind style as Mako." Gou analyzes.

"Yeah, well..." I just end it there. We all go inside Yuuto's house.

"Do you live here by yourself!?" Nagisa asks, being amazing by Yuuto's house. I walk to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit for Makoto. After getting the kit, I rush to Makoto's side and sit by him. I observe his face.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Hitomi returns with a first aid kit and sit next to Mako. She gets a cotton ball and dabs a bit of alcohol and pats his nose, which I didn't realize until now that he has small blood spots on him.

"Sorry, Makoto. Didn't mean to hurt you. Just got scared is all."

"Oh, it's okay. Really, Hitomi. I should've moved." She smiles. I look at Rei, who seems to be glaring at Mako. I look back at Hitomi, still working on Mako's nose. She sets the cotton ball down and gets closer to him. I look at Rei, he notices me, eyes widen and turns away, still looking mad.

Ooh, now I get it.

I look back at the pair, Hito's fingers are by Mako's face, pushing around the bridge of his nose. Using her other fingers to feel hers for comparison.

"I don't think I broke it." She analyzes. Gou sighs in relief.

"What a relief!"

"How would you explain that to Miss Amakata?" Haru asks. Hito-kun picks up the cotton ball and continues to clean up Makoto. Rei suddenly stands,

"I'm glad that Hirosi has been found safe and sound. If you must know now, I'll be going back home. Good night." He tells us and leaves. I stand up,

"Rei! Wait! Sorry, guys! Hito-kun! I'm glad you're okay! We'll see ya!" I leave too. Rei is already away from the other homes on the block. I run to catch up, "Rei! Wait! Hold up!" He stops. "What is it, Rei? Why did you just take off like that?" He's still quiet. "Is it because of Mako was getting attention from Hito-kun?" His body twitches. I go get up close to him, "Do you like Hito-kun, Rei?"

"Uh!" He looks at me, "What makes you say that!?" The tone in his voice is confusing.

"It's just the way you looked. Like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Now, just go back to the guys." I walk in front of him,

"Rei, come on! You're jealous!" His face gets a bit pink. _'Gotcha.'_

"I am NOT!"

"You DO like Hito-kun, don't you!?" I start to get loud,

"Alright! Just be quiet! But, I only like her, I don't love her."

"You have a crush!"

 **Hitomi's POV**

"Did, I do something wrong?" I ask. I throw away the used cotton ball in the trash.

"Well, no. You just worried him so much." Makoto explains.

"I worried all of you."

"Rei the most." Haru cuts in. "He got worried the most. He couldn't focus on practice today. He made all possible 'what-if' scenarios on what would happen to you. Hitomi, the reason why we are here now is because of Rei." I feel my face warming up. I touch my cheek.

"Rei, got worried?" Everyone nods. _'Rei. I'm sorry.'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stores and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. Send a message for any questions. And as always, keep me on your watch.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Six  
**_

 **Rei's POV**

The next day comes and I wake up, slowly. I groan in frustration on how tired I am. Just grateful that there is no school today. I plop down back on my pillow. Wanting to go back to sleep, my cell phone goes off. Not moving my head to see, I use my sense of touch to get my cell. As soon as I reach my cell, I look and see it's Nagisa, who sent a text message. I look at the other notification and see that it was Makoto. Makoto. Why did you get Hitomi's attention? I ignore Makoto's message, opening Nagisa's text.

 _'Mornin, Rei! Where U able to sleep?'_ I respond,

 _'Yes'_ Hitomi. I'm just glad that she's okay. And found safe. Maybe. I should go over and see her today. We don't have practice today. A text message comes through, as it is Nagisa again.

 _'Should we go see Hito-chan today?'_

 _'You read my mind.'_

* * *

Nagisa and I meet up by the train station. Neither him or I have her cell phone number, so she could be anywhere.

"What do you think I should say to her?" I ask. "I'm still kind of mad that what she was doing was of course, wrong. But, if her brothers are in it, maybe there's other reasons."

"I'm sure if we just sit down, we can work something out. Plus, I really want to see you two hook up."

"No!"

* * *

After countless of times saying no to Nagisa on going out with Hitomi, we get off the train and start walking towards Yuuto's house.

"Yo!" We turn and approaching us is Kenji, in his skating gear. "What are you nerds doing here?" Trying to be fast,

"We're trying to find Hitomi as well."

"Neh." He sticks his hands in his back pockets. "Well, good luck in this neighborhood. I couldn't find her here."

 _'Wait. Doesn't he know about Yuuto and that he lives here?'_ I thought.

"Do you know where she would go? If she was ever angry or sad of anyone or anything?" Nagisa asks.

"She doesn't tell us where she goes anymore. She just takes off on her own. To be honest, I hate to be really loud and all. I'm just really worried is all. A boy in the past hurt Hitomi once." My eyes widen, gasping I know new information about Hitomi. "I'm sorry to yell."

"Wow! This is the first time we seen you calm down." Nagisa says so bluntly.

"Nagisa!"

"What!?"

"No, he's right."

"Wait, he's right!?"

"Well, recently, I've been off some 'medication' and it's made my moods more calmer." Must be the drugs. "Anyways, do what you gotta do here and leave. I can't find her here. Later." He skates and as his is out of sight,

"Psst! Coast clear?"

"Huh!?" Both Nagisa and I question, we look up and see Yuuto on a roof, sitting like an anime ninja. "Gah! How long have you been sitting there!?" I ask. He jumps off to meet us.

"I went out to find some coffee because I'm out of stock, then I saw Kenji from around the corner. So, I've been hiding out for a while. He was here for quite some time. He was hanging around the market, the clinic, he was around the park here. He kept asking people about Hitomi too."

"Doesn't he know you live here, too?" Nagisa asks.

"Well, no. Kinda shows how close Kenji and Hitomi are."

 **"~ring ring~"** Yuuto's phone goes off. He looks at it and answers.

"Hi, Hitomi." Hitomi. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran to an unexpected problem...no, it's fine now. Speaking of, Nagisa and Rei are here...Well, I'm sure they're here to see you."

"Rei more!" Nagisa smiles.

"Wh-hey!" I proclaim.

"Okay." He hangs up. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

We arrive to Yuuto's house for after a long walk. As much as I'm still mad, I'm looking forward to see her. Yuuto opens the door and sitting at the kotatsu in the living room, is Hitomi. Her hair is up in high ponytail, a black hoodie and short blue jeans.

"Hitomi. I'm here." Yuuto says, announcing his presence.

"Mmm..."

"She must be dozing off."

"A kotatsu? In the summer?" Nagisa asks.

"Hitomi doesn't have a real good immune system. Because of her 'cold curse' she gets sick real easily. Her body can't make it's own warmth by itself. That's why I went to go get coffee it see it it helps. She's always been like this." Yuuto walks up to her and pats her head. "Hitomi."

"Erm..."

 **Hitomi's POV**

I slowly wake up.

"Huh?" I rub my eyes.

"You were dozing off again."

"Yuuto?"

"We got company." I yawn.

"We do?" While rubbing my eyes,

"Hey, Hito-kun!" Wait...

"HUH!?" Sitting next to me is Nagisa. "Nagisa!?" He smiles.

"Rei too!"

"Wait, Rei?" I look and Rei is sitting to my left. I'm awake now. His face still looks in pain. "What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"We came because we want to know if you're okay. Hito-kun, we really did get worried about you." Nagisa says. "You scared us. You scared Rei the most. He's the reason why we were out so late last night."

"I know. Haru told me. I feel guilty. But, don't you see, I have to do this. I need to do this so I can get the money to go to America and attend college there. So I can leave this mess." I look down at my lap, covered by the kotatsu blanket.

"Hitomi." Rei speaks. "Does Kenichi know about this? Have you tried talking to him or your parents?"

"What's the point? They always listen to Kenichi and his opinions. My thoughts don't count. Mom's away for work, Kenichi says if I join this gang, it would make Dad happy. You see, Dad used to be part of the gang too. Kenichi discovered this and since then, yeah, here we are."

"Hitomi, you are better than this, right? You don't need to do this. If you need additional income to accomplish your dream, I'm sure we can find a way to help you." Rei speaks. His caring voice makes me feel as if I can do this. But, I have no strength.

"Rei, you make it sound easy. How do I tell Kenichi and Kenji? The one who takes it harder is going to be Kenichi."

"Hitomi was forced into this." Yuuto says. The front door knocks. We all turn in the direction, where I feel that this is my end. No offense to Yuuto, but I can't think of anyone else who would come here. I start to panic and not thinking on why, I stand up and run behind Rei, gripping on his shoulders and my face on his back. His shirt smells of fresh linen and pool chlorine.

"Rei, I'm scared. I don't want to go back there." His right hand covers my left hand. It's acts as it is like a blanket. Really. His hand is huge, it's covering my little hand. His hand is so warm and I can feel comfort.

"I won't let you." Yuuto goes and opens the front door a tad.

"Hello? Oh. Hi, there."

"What do you see, Nagisa?" Rei whispers. Nagisa is observing.

"Looks like a woman and a man. The man has short burgundy hair and the woman has lighter shade of purple hair. A business suit. She's really pretty, actually." I press my head harder. "She looks a lot like Hitomi." Mother is back. Footsteps approach us and looking, well, peeking from behind Rei, is Yuuto with my Mom and Dad.

"Mom? Dad?" Rei stands, taking me with and I'm still behind him. Man, is Rei tall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hirosi, please. Your daughter isn't in a good predicament." Rei says, defending me. I see his eyes. His eyes has so much fire in them.

"Yes, young man. I'm aware. Hitomi. I'm sorry if that's how you felt after all this time. If only you told me what Kenichi was up to," My Dad says to me.

"How did you guys know that Hito-kun was here when Kenji searched around this area already and couldn't find her?" Nagisa questions. Of course, a parent's love is so strong. They know everything about their children.

"I would fail as a mother if I can't memorize my children's hiding spots and who their friends are. And I'm failing right now. My name is Kiaha, Hitomi's mother. And my husband, Hirochi, Hitomi's father." Nagisa turns all smiles now.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki and this is Rei Ryugazaki. We're both 2nd years at Iwatobi High and we're friends of Hito-kun!"

"Hito-kun?" Mom giggles "Now, that's a first! Hitomi, I'm happy you made new friends." She smiles at us.

"Hitomi, we'll talk to Kenichi and Kenji about this. It's my fault that this happened. But, for now, promise us that you'll talk to us. And you won't get in trouble anymore. You're my daughter and I love you very much. Nothing you do will change that." My eyes start pooling, pouring my tears. I smile.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too."

"And I talk to my managers, they are actually planning to create a small office here, so I'll be home everyday."

"I'm glad, Mom."

"So, you'll come home?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, but, I want to stay with my friends here a bit longer." I flash a smile. Mom smiles,

"Okay, don't stay out too late. And, make sure someone walks you home. Rei, preferably."

"Huh?" Rei and I question at the same time. "Why, Mom?" She points downwards, but towards us. We look down and we realize that we are holding hands. "Uh..." My faces feels red and I look at his face and he shares the same shade of red. Nagisa and Yuuto start to crack up.

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" Both Rei and I turn towards them,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page, cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. Send a message for any questions and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Seven  
**_

 _ **(1) Hare Hare Yukai from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**_

 **Hitomi's POV**

After my parents leave and knocking out Nagisa and Yuuto, Rei and I sit back by the kotstsu. Now, we are next to each other. My heart thumps more and more, still holding my blush from earlier, while Rei's is now gone.

"How long have you known Yuuto?"

"For a long time. But, I'm not into him like that. He's a real good friend and he's like my brother." I look at Rei and he's sighing of relief? "Rei?" He looks at me, "I'm sorry if I made you worried. I didn't want you to call me a bad person without giving you my side."

"It's not a problem, anymore. As long as you talk to us. Okay?" He says, smiling. I return the smile.

"Thanks, Rei!"

* * *

After gaining conscious, Nagisa and Yuuto finally join us.

"So, now what? We got the whole day ahead of us! Let's go do something fun and exciting!" Nagisa says, standing and looking for something in particular. I giggle.

"Hey, Yuuto, isn't that new arcade supposed to have a grand opening today?"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Come on, you guys! Let's go!"

* * *

The walk to the arcade is quiet. Only me though. Nagisa is constantly asking Rei and Yuuto what kind of games are there. I smile, knowing that everything is going to be okay now. Rei. I can't believe I worried you so much. And yet, my heart goes thump, thump? At last, we make it. Yuuto bows down to the building, as if it is a shrine.

"At last, we have arrived, oh great and noble place for all entertainment." I try to pick him up while Rei and Nagisa stare.

"Yuuto! Get up! The only thing you'll be praising is me when I don't kick you for getting up!" Finally, he stands up and the sliding glass doors open. The floor is navy blue and the walls are light blue and there are so many arcade games from the 70's and 80's retro to the modern games and even skee ball and pool and a photo booth.

"This is awesome! What should we do first!?" Yuuto says all excited! Nagisa runs to the skee ball area and Rei follows. I look and I see my favorite: DDR (dance dance revolution) Yuuto comes by, "DDR, huh? Come on Hitomi! Go on!"

"Yeah - Wait...Uh, I don't think so."

"What!? You never say no to dancing! What's the problem?"

"Well, uh..." I look out towards Rei.

"Ooh! Now I get it! Hey, Rei!"

 **Rei's POV**

"Hey, Rei!" Huh? I look over towards Yuuto and HItomi, who is yelling at him, towering him. They are too far away to hear.

 **Hitomi's POV**

"You DO like him!"

"Yes, Yuuto. I told you that a few days ago. Remember? That's why he is not to come here and watch me dance! He's...perfect. And my dancing isn't perfect for him!"

"Okay, okay."

"Thanks, Yuuto. I'll die of embarrassment." After inserting my quarter, I stand on the platform. You can feel as you are on an actual live show. The voiceover on the game speaks.

"Dancer! Choose your level!" I've done this plenty of times. I know what song to pick and I need no guide. I push professional option. "Professional! Choose your song!" I want the song that describes how I feel just by the music and it's upbeat. When they hear this song, they'll think of the real me. I scroll and pick, "Hare Hare Yukai! Get ready!" I turn to see Yuuto...with Nagisa and Rei!? I start to get nervous and pissed off at Yuuto.

"Yuuto, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Music starts. _'It's all over!'_

 **Rei's POV**

Hitomi gets on the DDR stage and Yuuto signals us to come over. Luckily, Nagisa hasn't started a round of skee ball.

"Isn't that Hitomi? Is she gonna dance for you, Rei?" Nagisa snorts.

"I don't know why you think this is amusing to you. It's simply a game that Hitomi wants to play." We reach towards Yuuto. He places his fingers on his lips. "Huh? So, she doesn't know we are watching her?" She turns and looks at us in surprise. She sees me and goes incredibly red.

"Yuuto, what the hell is wrong with you!?" She's ready to take off, until the music starts. **(1)** She starts dancing.

"Hey, isn't this the ending of that one anime?" Nagisa asks.

"Yeah, it is." I say.

"She's actually really good!" Yuuto and Nagisa start talking, while move over to the side so I can see her face. She looks scared and nervous. These moves...ugh...she's so still...I look over at Yuuto, who has a 'huh?' look on his face. "This isn't Hitomi at all." It's not beautiful at all. "Yo! Hitomi! This isn't like you at all!" Her eyes start to squint due to Yuuto's critiquing. Maybe it was better if we just watched for a distance.

"Hey, come on, Yuuto. Don't be hard on her." Nagisa says, trying to calm Yuuto down.

"When Hitomi dances, she shows such passion and life. It shows who Hitomi is!" Her teeth is showing, looking like she's struggling.

"Yuuto, just stop it!" I say. I realize something.

 _'A boy hurt Hitomi in the past once.'_

Yuuto can't be that same person. But, then again. Kenji didn't know Yuuto lives in the neighborhood. The song ends and before my eyes, Hitomi runs from the stage and takes off.

"Hitomi, wait! Not again..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. Send a message for any questions and as always, keep me on your watch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Eight_**

 **Nagisa's POV**

Hitomi takes off again. Rei and I leave Yuuto behind while we take search for her. Luckily, we run into Mako and Haru.

"Mako! Haru!"

"Oh, hi, Nagisa! What is it?" Mako asks.

"Have you guys seen Hitomi? She kind of took off again. It was Yuuto that gave her a hard time and now she disappeared."

"No. Haru and I just got here."

"Well, let's not just stand here and do nothing." Haru says. "Let's split up and see if we can find her. I'll go with Makoto on the east end. Nagisa and Rei, you two head to the west side."

"On it!" Mako looks up to the sky.

"And we better start soon." Mako points up at the sky and it starts to turn dark.

"Yeah. The sooner, the better." Rei says.

* * *

The wind starts picking up. It's too much to continue on our own, so Rei and I, still needing ideas to think on where Hitomi would go, sit at a rest house. Rei, like a hawk, is looking outside to see if her can spot his purple hair love.

"Rei." As I hand him green tea. His thoughts break.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry."

"Don't tell me to not worry. Hitomi has an act to flee. It's like, she doesn't know how to face her fears or people that's putting her down. It's as if she doesn't know how to face that." I feel sad for Rei, as he looks so depressed. When Rei said he liked her, he really wasn't kidding.

"Rei." I feel guilty. I look down at the table. "We were supposed to have fun. To know Hitomi more." He looks back outside.

"I don't want Hitomi to keep running away anymore. I don't want her to be so secretive to us."

 **Makoto's POV**

The rain starts down pouring. Haru and I have been searching high and low for Hitomi, but nothing. I start to get worried about Hitomi more and more. Haru and I sit at a bus station so we can avoid the rain.

"We can't give up. We have to continue to find Hitomi." I say.

"Yeah, I know. And I know Rei won't calm down until we find her." Haru gets up and walks across the street to a forest path. He stands still, shaking. I get up and walk towards him.

"Haru, you're gonna catch a cold if you stand there for a long time." I see his face, it's in shock. I look in his direction; laying there in the forest, is a body. Haru and I run to the body, we flip the body over.

It's Hitomi.

Her hair is no longer a ponytail, it goes by her waist. She's soaking wet. Now fear washes over me.

"Oh, my God! It's Hitomi! Is she dead!? Why is she just laying there!?"

"Calm down." Haru bends down next to her, placing his two fingers on her neck. "She's got a pulse." Next, feeling her forehead. "She's burning up." I go over and bend down, so Haru can help me carry her piggyback. Thunder and lighting starts to clash.

"We need to get out of here!" Haru looks around.

"There, an old cabin!"

 **Rei's POV**

Not hearing any news from Makoto or Haru, we continue the search. The story is getting worst. We need to find them soon!

"Hitomi! Hitomi!"

"Hito-kun! Where are you!?"

 **Makoto's POV**

"Hitomi!"

"Hito-kun!" Haru and I look at the same direction as the sound.

"It's Rei and Nagisa!" I say.

"You two go in the cabin. I'll get them." Haru says, as he runs in the direction from the sound. I feel struggling from Hitomi. I look as much as I can to see her face.

"Hitomi?" Her eyes are twitching and she's shivering.

"Rei?" My eyes widen and I silently gasp.

"Hitomi?" I ask again.

"Hito-kun! Mako! Are you two okay!?" Nagisa runs to us. Rei and Haru are following behind.

"Yeah. We're fine."

 **Rei's POV**

We run in the forest, coming to view is Makoto and he's carrying Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Hitomi?" As I get close to observe her.

"She's fine. She's running a fever, though." Makoto explains.

"Makoto. Please, let me carry her."

"Huh? Uh.."

"Hitomi...I carry strong feelings towards her. It's only right if I carry her!" Still jealous over Makoto.

"Erm..Rei?" We all gasp, hearing Hitomi speak. Slowly, she starts opening her eyes.

 **Hitomi's POV**

I open my eyes, I noticing that I'm being carried. My vision is blurry.

"Rei?"

"Hitomi. I'm here." My face feel cupped by two hands. My left hand covers the hand touching my left cheek. My vision starts to clear. Rei is in front of me. I'm being carried by Makoto and Haru and Nagisa are standing next to Rei. I smile, sadly,

"You all came?"

"Of course, we did. We're your friends." Makoto says.

"Friends? Is this how friends really act?" I ask out loud.

"Did you really think we weren't going to find you after you took off?" Nagisa asks.

"Hitomi, you idiot." Rei says.

"Huh!?" We all look at Rei, having the random outburst. Makoto backs away.

"Dude, that was uncalled for." Makoto says.

"Why did you take off, knowing that you wold be sick in the downpour like this? Your body can't make it's own heat, what were you thinking!?" My eyes go wide.

"How do you-"

"It doesn't matter!" I twitch again and bury my face in Mako's neck.

"Rei, come on now. You don't have to attack her like that." Rei starts calming down. Lighting strikes, making me jump from Makoto and run to Rei instead.

"I'm sorry, Rei! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I start to cry, holding him tightly.

"Hitomi, I'm..." His arms wrap around me too, "I'm sorry, too." My heart is going thump, thump again.

"We need to get inside." Nagisa says.

* * *

My arms are still wrapped around Rei. This place is creepy.

"I feel like something is gonna pop at us." I say.

"Doesn't this place feel familiar?" Nagisa asks.

"How so?" I ask him.

"Last year, we went to a deserted island!"

"A deserted island? Did you you harpoon for fish!?"

"Not you too, Hitomi." Rei scolds.

"HEY!"

"AHH!" I scream.

"Now, what?" Haru asks.

"A lantern!" Nagisa says. I give a death squueze on Rei.

"Nagisa, can you bring it down a bit!?" The lantern is a gas lantern, so Nagisa turns the gas on just enough where we can see what room we're in.

"Looks like we're in the kitchen." Makoto says. I start shivering, Rei looks at me.

"We need to get you warm." Makoto looks around, turning on the stove,

"Seems like the electric is still connected. Now to find some pots." I sit on the floor, next to a kotasu that's set up. Haru finds food, Nagisa is pressuring Rei to look in the fridge and see if there's any drinks. I'm staring back at Rei. What made you so angry? I feel something heavy on my shoulders and it's a heavy blanket from Nagisa.

"Thanks, Nagisa." I smile to him, as he sits by me.

"Are you okay, Hito-kun?"

"Yeah, I will be eventually Why did you guys chase after me? You don't know me. I'm like that rare wolf everyone wants. I can never escape. So, what is one supposed to do, but end it." Nagisa's face turns really sad.

"Hito-kun...you were trying to-"

"Please don't say this to anyone else. Rei, especially. He has done enough worrying already." I turn away.

"Hitomi."

 **Nagisa's POV**

She smiles at me. "Hitomi." _'You love Rei.'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Nine**_

 _ **(1) Future Star from Beyond the Boundary**_

 _ **watch?v=t14NQJWyzLk &index=1&list=LLNEtaxg19V6J_8abFwNTTGQ**_

 **Hitomi's POV**

"Mackerel!? Really, Haru!?" Nagisa complains. I smile. I'm in the middle, Nagisa on my right side and Rei on my left. Mako and Haru are across from us. I sip the hot water that Makoto made.

"Do you feel any better, Hitomi?" Haru asks.

"Mmm. Yes. I feel a tad better." Nagisa feels my forehead,

"You're still a bit warm." Nagisa looks so sad.

"Nagisa, don't look so sad." I smile. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I wanted to end my life.

"And by the way, Nagisa, what's wrong with mackerel?"

"Eh, heh heh. Uh, I just realized something. Look at Hitomi." Everyone looks at me. "Last I checked, you had your hair in a ponytail."

"I did?" I reach behind my head and I can't feel the ponytail anymore. My hair has fallen straight now. "I did."

"This is the first time we actually seen you without your hair being up. Looks nice." Makoto says. I start to blush.

"Hee, hee." I start feeling tired. I look at Rei, who has a blush himself. _'I don't think he'll mind.'_ I lean on him, I can feel him tensing a bit.

 **Rei's POV**

I feel weight on my right side and it's Hitomi leaning on me.

"Uh, Hitomi?"

"This is okay, right?" She whispers.

"Uh...of, of course." Her hand rests on mine. I start to smile.

"If we sleep here, seems like Rei is gonna have a hard time trying to get comfortable." Haru says.

"It's okay. I don't mind as long as she's comfortable." I look at her and she's sound asleep. "Thank goodness, she's asleep."

"Good, now that she's asleep, how about you tell us how you feel about her?" Nagisa asks.

 **Hitomi's POV**

"Good, now that she's asleep, how about you tell us how you feel about her?" Nagisa asks Rei.

"Do you have to ask me this now!?" My eyes are closed and I'm slowing down my breathing.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Plus, she could be awake and pretend to be sleeping." Haru points out.

 _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

"I'll tell you one thing though." Rei says, eyes still closed, so I can't see everyone's faces.

 **Rei's POV**

"I don't think Hitomi had real friends. The way that Yuuto was treating her earlier, it wasn't right. That would have to be the full reason why she said why she wants to be known as Hitomi and not sister of the Skating Captain."

"Yeah, she did say that when we first met." Nagisa adds. Makoto looks at Hitomi,

"She doesn't have to feel like that now. She has us. And, when she was coming to, she was calling for you, Rei."

"She was?"

"Honestly, I can see you two be more than friends."

"Then, I need to apologize to you."

"Huh?"

"When Hitomi was taking care of you, I got jealous. The way she got close."

"Rei, you're in love." Haru says. I twitch my body.

"Love?" I look at Hitomi, still sleeping, "I guess...we'll take it one day at a time.

 **Hitomi's POV**

Zzz...

* * *

I start to stir from my sleep. I wake up slowly, feeling much better. My head is on my arms, leaning on the table, still covered by the blanket. I look around and everyone is asleep by the kotasu. I look to my left and Rei is sleeping next to me, laying down on the floor. I look outside and it looks like the rain stopped while we were sleeping. I lay down with the blanket under me next to Rei and he stirs from his sleep.

"Rei?" He opens his eyes.

"Hey, Hitomi. When did you get up?"

"Just now. What time is it?" I look at my cell and it says 5:30pm. I also notice five missed calls from Yuuto. I turn away and shove my cell back in my short's pocketm I stand, "I should be going."

"Wait, Hitomi!" I feel my wrist being pulled by Rei. I look back,

"Rei..." He stands up, still holding me.

"No more."

"Huh?"

"No more running away." My eyes widen. "You're a lonely person. You can't hide that anymore. When Nagisa and I came this morning, we saw Kenji here in town." My body starts to shake in fear. "He's your brother, he doesn't even know where your friend lives? And he told us that somebody used to hurt you in the past. That boy...was Yuuto." I start to get upset with Rei. I try to break free from his grip.

"It's- No! That's not-"

"Proof was in front of us from eariler. The way he was talking to you - that's not support! That's not cheering for you!" My world is now silent.

"Rei..." He's right. I look away from his face. His hand slides down from my wrist to my hand. I look at our hands. Thump, thump. I look at his face again.

"Come on."

* * *

We walk back to the arcade.

"Rei?"

"Get back on that dancing platform. Don't run away this time." I shake. The two kids finish their songs and they leave the platform. Their parents are petting their heads and praising them. I smile. "You see, now that's the support I'm talking about." I see Rei, smiling. I look back at the platform. I breath in and out slowly. This feeling of confidence...determination. I put my hands on the back of my head to...oh, yeah. I don't have my ponytail. Difference. I bounce on the platform. "Just be yourself, Hitomi." Rei says. "Make it beautiful!" He smiles.

 _'His smile. His smile is real. So...I'll be real too!'_ After sticking in quarter and picking the level, I pick my song. _'I love this song.'_ I look back at Rei and he smiles.

 **Nagisa's POV**

After waking up, we all notice that Rei and Hito-kun left.

"The rain stopped, but where's Rei and Hitomi?" Mako asks. I thought back about earlier.

"I think I know."

* * *

Mako, Haru and I return to the arcade that Hito-kun fled from earlier.

"Why would they be here?" Haru asks.

"Hitomi lost her cool here when Yuuto was kinda shouting at her. She wasn't really given the cheers and support she deserved when she was dancing." I explain. **(1)** Loud music is playing.

"Hey, Future Star!" Mako says. We head to the DDR and our eyes surprise us.

 **Rei's POV**

The chorus starts playing and Hitomi is dancing beautifully. She's not so stiff this time vs when she last danced. She's expressing her real self. Her form is so flawless.

"Rei!" I turn and it's Nagisa, Makoto and Haru.

"How did you find us?" I ask.

"Nagisa told us about earlier today. He brought the suggestion to try here because you were goinna make her be herself and to show true support from all of us." Haru explains. He closes his eyes, smiles and looks at the dancing Hitomi. "Like myself, she is using freestyle. Her dancing freestyle, is her being free."

 **Hitomi's POV**

I make it to the last bit of the song, I turn my head and I notice not just Rei, but Nagisa, Makoto and Haru. I start to feel panic,

"Don't stop, Hito-kun! Keep going!"

 _'Nagisa.'_

"You can do it, Hitomi!"

 _'Makoto.'_

"Dance freely and dance with your heart."

 _'Haru.'_

"Show us your heart, Hitomi and show us that you can dance for the people that love you and to be happy." Rei nods and I nod back, continuing to dance freely.

 _'Rei. This feeling. So much happiness. So many strong vibes and positive love. My friends.'_ I spin for the finale, _'And Rei, the boy that brought me out of living in lies. I don't need to be lonely anymore. Mako, Haru, Nagisa, Rei. My friends. And Rei...I get now why my heart goes thump, thump now.'_ As I pose the final move and look in Rei's eyes, _'I'm in love with Rei.'_ Nagisa bounces.

"Wow! That was awesome, Hito-kun! And the way she made her finale!"

"Just imagine how much she practiced so she can keep her balance." Makoto says. I smile, jumping off the platform. Nagisa goes and hugs me really tightly.

"Na-Na-Nagisa!? I can't breathe!" Mako, Haru and Rei all join in the hug. "You guys! What's gotten into all of you!?" They all start laughing, well except Haru. "Hello!? What's wrong with all of you!?"

* * *

After all of that confusion, everyone heads home, while Rei walks me home.

"Rei? Thanks a lot for today For showing me true support."

"I think you deserve that at least, Hitomi." We continue walking when two kids start skating really fast towards us.

"Watch out!" I push Rei in the alleyway to avoid getting run over. "Sorry dudes!" As the kids skate away.

"Heh, heh, heh. I remember those times I would skate with Kenji and Kenichi this late at night." I look up to Rei. His eyes are sparkling. His back against the wall. My chest on his. This awkward position.

"Hitomi, I..." Rei's cheeks turn pink. I stand on my tiptoes, close my eyes and kiss Rei on the lips.

 **Rei's POV**

Hitomi stands on her tiptoes, closes her eyes and kisses me on the lips. I gasp. My eyes widen. Her lips are so soft. I thought love was illogical, but now; this kiss.

 **Hitomi's POV**

I break the kiss, landing back on my feet. I open my eyes. Rei flushes pink now. I just realize what I have done. I back away from Rei,

"I-I'm sorry!" I run away from Rei and go straight home. I finally make it; I catch my breath before I step inside.

"Hitomi!" The front door swings open and Shion and Yumi bounce on me, landing on the ground. They start crying.

"Where were you!? We missed you, big sister!" Shion cries.

"Calm down, you two!" Mom and Dad come outside and pick up Yumi and Shion.

"Welcome home, Hitomi." My Dad says. Mom looks around.

"Uh, where's Rei, dear?"

"Uh, he went home. He lives on the other side of town and to get there is by train and it was the last stop for the night."

"Ooh, okay. At least you're home safe."

* * *

We walk inside, Kenji's door and Kenichi's door are both shut. They are probably out or sleeping. I go to my room and shut the door behind me. I place my fingers on my lips. I smile. My first kiss. I look at the ceiling.

"Rei."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter Ten_**

 **Yumi's POV**

We all wake up the next morning, we gather in the dining room and learning that Mommy will be staying home now, the home just got bigger, in a good way. We are eating breakfast. Mom speaks,

"Hitomi, dear, can you please go to the store today? I'll give you the list and the money for-" We look at Big Sis, her face...in dreamland...so scary. I'll let you imagine it. "Uh, what's wrong, Hitomi?" She looks like she's in a happy trance.

"Yo, Hitomi!" Kenji picks up a biscuit roll and throws it at her head.

" ***boink*** Oof!"

"Kenji!" Mommy yells, bringing Hitomi back to...what's that word?...Back home to Earth, I guess. "Why did you throw food at the table!?"

"What!? Her face was freaking me out!"

"I don't care!" Hitomi picks up the biscuit and starts eating it.

 **Hitomi's POV**

I change into my grey T-Shirt, tucking it in a turquoise, mini, poofy skirt. I slip on light brown sandels. I braid my hair in a low twin pigtails, leaving the top area kind of loose and poofy. Apply black mascara and black eyeliner and put on my black, thick, squared rimmed glasses.

 _'There! After yesterday, it's gonna be impossible for anyone to recognize me!'_

* * *

After a quiet walk to the market, I start gathering ingredients that is needed for tonight's diner; Shabu Shabu. It's such a favorite dish at the Hirosi household. After picking the meat, turning around the corner, I notice Gou and another girl with her; must be a classmate. I walk to go say hi, but I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" That voice. I turn my head real slowly...It's Rei. "Are you alright, Miss?"

 _'Miss? Wait, you mean he doesn't recognize me!?'_ I thought in my mind. He adjusts his glasses and looks at me again...

"Hitomi!?" He's in total shock.

"Uh! How did you know!?"

"Your familiar eyes give you away. But, wait, where you trying to not to be recognized!?" I look a tad bit sad.

"After last night, I figured you didn't want to talk to me again. It was, well, unexpected, selfish, rude. I imposed on your personal space. And, I'm pretty sure you have a girlfriend." I start to glow red. I look, he smiles. "You're smiling?"

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? This is a different side of yours."

 **Gou's POV**

"Hey, Gou! Take a look!" My friend Hana calls me over by the sweets. "That strawberry cake looks good." I stand up and look to my left, and I see Rei.

"Rei?" I'm ready to go say hi, but I see another person. I observe her; it's Hitomi. _'Hitomi and Rei?'_ She's talking, too hard to hear though. She looks like she's apologizing, but Rei is all smiles. _'What's going on between them?'_

 **Hitomi's POV  
**

"And Hitomi..."

"Yes?"

"That was my first kiss too." I start glowing more red.

"Too!? What makes you think that was my first too!?"

"The way your eyes were looking in mine. The way you hesitated. The way you were close to me" Thump, thump. "Anyways, I have to attend some errands. I'll see you tomorrow, Hito-kun." He winks, leans in and kisses my cheek and walks away.

* * *

After trying to come down to Earth, I walk home, my mind is still rattled.

"What the Hell is wrong with me? Why is he toying with me like that? Is he trying to tease me?" I arrive home, continuing my normal Sunday as usual.

* * *

It's the next day, I go back to my normal self, no make-up, hair back in ponytail, school uniform. After packing leftovers, I see my Mom.

"Your brothers took off early today."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"If they give you any troubles, you let your Father know." I fake smile,

"Okay, Mom. Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're home."

* * *

I arrive at the front gates of the school.

"Hey, Hitomi!" I turn and it's Gou, chasing after me. Feeling relief wash on me.

"Hey, Gou. Good morning!"

"You ready for the Inter-Club Relay today!?"

"Eh, heh, heh. I wish I could say yes, but the school won't allow first years to enter."

"Seriously!? That's a bummer."

"It's okay. I can't really focus today."

"Really? How come?"

"Ehh, well...It's a guy. I really like him, but the way he's acting, I'm just confused."

"Hmm. Maybe watching the relay can help you." I nod.

"I guess."

* * *

The whole morning, anyone in the clubs prepare for the recruitment. My new blades arrived and I slip them on and head out from the locker room now in my gear. I meet Koi outside with the rest of the other clubs.

"Hey, Koi! Good morning!" She notices me and waves.

"Yo, Hitomi!"

"Am I late!?"

"Nope! In perfect time! I gotta go meet the team to practice. Main event is at noon. Make sure you be there!" Koi skates away, leaving me all alone, along with other people setting up their informational booths.

About an hour and a half later, I slump over the booth.

"Man, what would I give for a juice?" I hear a glass clink on the booth table. I pick my head up and see strawberry juice in front of me. I look up and I see Yuuto. I sit up. "Yuuto."

"Yeah, hey."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. Sorry about the other day. I should've cooled off. But, anyways, I'm gonna go." He leaves, leaving the strawberry juice.

"Thanks for the juice." I say, quietly.

It's ten minutes before the inter-club relay. I pack up everything and head to the track and field area. I see the whole skate team and other clubs getting ready, including the swim team. I see Gou and decide to stand by her.

"Hey, Gou!" She and another girl see me.

"Oh, hey, Hitomi! I thought you can't compete in the race."

"I can't, but I am allowed to at least wear my uniform and encourage other first years to join."

"Well, that's good." A male announcer is heard on the loud speaker.

"And now, it's time for the main event: The Iwatobi Inter-Club Relay Race. Let's meet the competitors: Tennis, Basketball, Rugby, Judo, Kendo, Swim and Skate Clubs!" From seeing the lineup, it's Haru vs Koi, Makoto vs Tsumeo, Nagisa vs Kenji and Rei vs Kenichi.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Gou asks.

"Well, it's just-"

 ***bang*** The race starts, Koi, holding a helmet as a hand off, everyone cheers, with Haru dead last.

"I think he's better off in the water rather than on land." The other girl says. I smile with a sweat drop. Koi does the hand off as well as Haru. Makoto picks up the pace.

"They're in 3rd place now!" Gou says.

"The skate team is right behind them!" I watch the hand off of the kick board with Makoto to Nagisa. Around the exact same time, Tsumeo hands the helmet to Kenji. I watch, Kenji's right hand flicks a rock, knocking the kick board out of Nagisa's hand.

"Ahh!" Kenji snickers, leaving Nagisa dead last.

"No! If only he didn't drop the kick board!" The girl says. I start to get mad.

"Just you wait." Gou says.

"Huh?" Both the girl and I say. Nagisa starts picking up the pace to catch up.

 _'I really hate to say this, but come on, Nagisa!'_ Kenji hands off the helmet to Kenichi. He's too far away. _'This is it.'_ Excited,

"I didn't know the Track and Field club could enter in this relay!" As Rei takes off, catching up to Kenichi. "This is really close! Who is gonna take first!?" The crowd goes berserk.

 _'Rei! Kenichi! Rei! Kenichi!'_

"The swim club wins the relay!" Gou and another girl bounce in joy. I sigh,

"We beat ya!" Gou rubs it in my face.

"It was close though. Nice run to the Skate Team."

" Right, Hana!" Hana. "Anyways, I better go meet up with the guys. Hitomi, you should go see your team too."

"Oh, right!" Oh, I'll meet with them alright.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter 11**_

 **Rei's POV**

"In the end, we are still just a swim club." Gou becomes dramatic that no one has come to join the club. A knock comes from the door, Gou leaps from excitement. She opens the door and steps aside, "Welcome!-" Flying past her is Kenji, covered in grass and dirt. He lands on the ground by Nagisa's feet. He turns by the door and stands Hitomi, looking upset.

"Dude, what the serious fuck is wrong with you!?"

"You know exactly what's wrong. You know what you did! Now apologize to Nagisa!"

"What!? What's going on, Hito-kun?" Nagisa asks. Kenji turns away.

"I ain't apologizing to no one!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Hitomi runs to Kenji and pulls him by the collar of his shirt and his right wrist. "Rei, open the door to the pool."

"Huh?"

"Rei, don't do it!" Haru counters.

"Wait, what!?"

"Oh, forget it!" Hitomi runs to the door with Kenji in her hands. She lets go of one hand, opens the door and grabs Kenji again and drags him to the to the pool.

"Hitomi, stop! Do you think this is gonna solve anything!? What are you doing!?"

"It's either me that's gonna punish you for me catching you cheating or Haru to punish you for tainting his precious pool." Makoto gasps.

"Uh, it seems that she's studied Haru!"

"You know how much cleaning that's gonna have to be done!? We would have to miss some practices!" Nagisa exclaims.

"Kenji, for your personal sake, just confessed!" Haru pleads to Kenji,

"NO!"

"DO IT!" Hitomi yells back.

"I WON'T!" The siblings are inching closer to the pool.

"LAST CHANCE!" I try to stop them,

"OKAY! OKAY!" Hitomi throws Kenji in Nagisa's direction. I stand next to Hitomi,

"What's going on, Hitomi?" She still looks at her brother.

"Okay, okay." Kenji stands up. "I'm sorry, dude. I'm sorry about the race."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asks.

"I threw a small rock while you were switching off the kick board, knocking it out of Hazuki's hand."

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasps, except for Hitomi.

"You can't be serious!" I state.

"We would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those hawk eyes of Hitomi's."

 _'Hawk eyes?'_ "How did you even end up like this?" I ask, talking about him being filthy.

"She called me over by the south side of the track and field after everyone cleared out, she rubs dirt and grass at my uniform and knocks me to the ground." He gets up and runs to Hitomi and pushes her to the pool! "Dumb bitch!" Kenji runs out, leaving his sister in the pool.

 **Hitomi's POV**

I'm underwater,

 _'That bastard!'_ I swim back up to the surface, seeing that Kenji left already. I climb out using the pool ladder, great. "Great! My uniform's destroyed!" Nagisa comes up, his hands are up,

"Hey, it's okay, Hito-kun. It's just water." Gou comes up next to me,

"Yeah. Nothing like a quick wash and dry can't fix."

"I guess so."

* * *

I slip on gym clothes while my skating uniform is being dried in the dryer. I sit on the bench in the hallway with Gou.

"Thanks, Gou, for doing this for me." She looks at me,

"Oh, it's not a problem. It was a good gesture to bring Kenji in to apologize."

"I know the Swim Team won in the end, which is great for all of you, but what he did was wrong. It's gonna be a pain in the ass when I go home tonight." I sigh.

"Hey, Hitomi, I'm trying to not change the subject, but, earlier this morning you said you couldn't focus because of a guy?"

"Huh?" I look at Gou, "Well, yeah. It's confusing, the way he acts around me."

"Oh?" I bite a nail. _'What do I say without giving away Rei's name?'_

"What is he like?"

"Uh, well," I look at Gou and back to the ground. "He's a second year, tall." I start to smile.

"Does he do sports?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, he makes me smile. And, I'd like to see if he can make me laugh."

"If he's a second year, maybe I can help introduce you."

"Eh! That's not necessary. Really! I'm sure my brothers would scare him away." I look at the clock, it's time for practice. I grab my uniform from the dryer, "I have to get to practice. Thanks for your help."

"Sure, but, you don't mind the smell of chlorine?" I start to blush,

"It's...fine. I, I like the smell." As I walk away.

* * *

The whistle blows and I start skating my laps with Koi. I look and Kenji is having a hissy fit with Kenichi.

"Hey, Hitomi!" I look and it's Koi. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"It's nothing, okay!?" I ignore Koi and just keep skating my laps.

 **Kenji _'s POV_**

 _'Dam, my sister! She has the nerve to rat me out like that!'_ Huh? I see Gou Matsuoka, carrying shit ton of books. One book, two books decide to fall from the pile. I go by her, picking up the books. "Here, Matsuoka." She looks at me in shock.

"Oh, Hirosi. Just put them on top here, thanks." I place them on top of the book pile, while scanning the titles.

"Love, huh?"

"Yeah, we actually think one of the boys are in love. So, hopefully these books will help." She smiles and continues to walk, soon turning into a classroom. I lean against the wall, hands behind my head. It's after school and everyone else seems to have gone home. The least I can do is make sure she gets home safe after this...and apologize after me trying to cheat.

"Bahahahaha!" My body goes in shock after the sudden outburst. It's a guy laughing. I go by the doorway and peek inside, it's Gou and Rei, who is laughing his ass off. Gou has a blank stare on her face.

"So, you're not in love."

 _'Ouch, bummer.'_

"Of course, not! Do you honestly believe that I'm this dumb to fall for something as illogical as love!?" As he continues to laugh.

 _'Wow, that was harsh, dude. I feel sorry for the girl who really likes this dork.'_

"Then, what were you doing with HItomi at the store together the other day?" He immediately freezes, stops laughing. My eyes widen,

 _'He - what!? That explains why Hitomi came back all flustered the other day!'_

"Because, her and I were discussing what kind of sweets, she likes."

 _'Why, that slimeball!'_ I walk in, slamming my hand on an empty desk, Gou and Rei turn to me. "You sleeze. If you must know, Hitomi doesn't care for sweets." Rei's face is priceless. He doesn't know anything about my sister.

"Ooh, she..she doesn't?" Gou fills in,

"You keep disappearing on us, Rei. Where to?"

"Nowhere! I've been busy!"

"Busy with what?"

"Busy with my sister, that's what!"

"Just stuff!" He stands up really fast and walking away, "I have important business matters to attend, so will you please excuse me!? Bye!" He leaves the classroom.

"Looks like I got some investigating to do myself." I announce to Gou. I look at her, "Let me at least walk you home. For earlier."

"Kenji, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved."

"It's my sister's involvement that will get me involved. As long as she doesn't feel the same for him, I guess it's okay."

"Don't mean that, Kenji." Gou says to me, so sternly.

"It's not me that feels like that. She's got other things to worry about."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter 12**_

 **Hitomi's POV**

It's the next day and I'm walking to school. Kenji is clinging on next to me, like a fly to any left over food in the trash.

"Jesus, Kenji, what's with you? There's no need for you to hover me like that!"

"Maybe I wanna show my sister appreciation."

"Kenji, you're the last one to show appreciation. Never mind - why exactly are you doing this!?" I run away from Kenji and go straight to homeroom. I set myself down on my desk. And I look behind me, Yuuto is playing his 3DS. I look forward to seeing Rei and Nagisa.

* * *

I go upstairs for math and I see Nagisa, but no Rei.

"Huh?" I walk to my desk and Nagisa smiles.

"Morning, Hito-kun!"

"Morning, Nagisa. Uh, where's Rei?" Sitting down. Rei now enters the room, looking flustered. I'm concerned. He sits at his desk, looking like he's ready to pass out. Nagisa speaks,

"Rei, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm running a slight fever."

"Then, why are you even here!" Nagisa face palms himself.

"You should be in bed, resting. Adding stress is only going to make it worst." I add in. He looks at me.

"I'll be fine, Hitomi. I promise." The teacher walks in,

"Okay, take your seats everyone."

Class is over and I gather my things to go downstairs. I look back at Rei, looking worst than ever. I look at Nagisa, who's also concerned for his friend.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I look at Hitomi, who looks like she's ready to cry. She wipes her eyes and leaves, afraid to say anymore. I look back at Rei,

"Nagisa, can you help me to the Nurse's?"

* * *

 **Hitomi's POV  
**

The whole 2nd period passes and I can't focus on anything, at all. I'm too focused on Rei. The bell rings and I run back upstairs for 3rd period. As soon as I get there, I see just Nagisa. I walk slowly to my desk, knowing the desk next to me is empty. I look back at Nagisa and he shakes his head, sadly. I look back at the empty desk.

 **Nagisa's POV**

The teacher comes in, signaling us that class has started. I look at Hito-kun, who looks like a lost puppy.

* * *

It's the end of the day and before I head to swim practice, I decide to make Hito-kun happy. I make it where the Skate Club is and I see Hito-kun and Koi doing relay laps.

"Hazuki?" I look to my right and I see Tsumeo, the Vice President of the Skate Club.

"Uh, hey, what's up?" He's covered in sweat.

"I got done doing some laps with Kenichi and Kenji. What are you doing here?"

"Ooh, uh, I got a question for Hito-kun."

"You're not asking her out, are you?"

"Oh, no, no!" _'Wait, what!?'_ "I have a question for math and since Rei went home sick, I figure I would ask Hito-kun."

"Oh, good. That's alright, then. To be honest, I have first dibs on Hitomi. I mean, I have the extreme hots for her. And she's gonna be my girlfriend."

 _'What! But she loves Rei! There's no way she's gonna fall for you!'_ I scream in my head.

"But, that's something she doesn't need to know; not now anyways. But, if that's all you need, I'll get Hitomi for you." He walks to the track, "Yo, Hitomi!"I immediately go through my bag to pull out the assignment and a blank paper and write a note; the reason why I came here in the first place. If Tsumeo finds out if she likes someone else -

"Nagisa?" I look up and it's Hitomi.

"Hey, Hito-kun! You got a few minutes? I need some help with some Math, eh hehe." She smiles,

"Sure!"

 **Hitomi's POV**

We walk to a bench away from the group,

"So, what are you stuck on?" Nagisa looks around.

"Actually, it's not math." He hands me a slip of paper. He opens the math book to a random page. "Read the note, but make it look like you're reading the book, okay?" I nod. "So, I tried making this problem, but I end up not knowing which I need to do next." I read the note in my mind,

 _'You wanna see Rei tomorrow? He's planning to stay home tomorrow.'_ There's is also Nagisa's cell number.

"But, Nagisa-"

"See, it's right here. Can you show me?" He hands me a pen. I write on the paper,

 **'This isn't the place. You text me, Kenji is acting strange recently.'** I write down my cell number as I write his on the palm of my hand. "That's all you need to do." Nagisa playfully punches his head.

"Of course! I should've known that!" He stands up, "Thanks, Hito-kin! I'll see you tomorrow!" As he runs out.

* * *

Kenichi, Kenji and I all go home.

"Nice job, you guys! Good work." Kenichi says. Kenji has his hands behind his head and I look at the sky, still thinking about Rei, wondering if he's okay.

* * *

We make it home and I help Mom make dinner.

We finish eating supper and I go to my room and get my cellphone out, entering Nagisa's cell number. I see a new message from him.

 ** _'Hito-kun! So you wanna tomorrow?'_** I respond,

 ** _'Of course I do. Please! I want to see him.'_** I lay on my bed, my mind still clouded. The door opens and it's Kenji.

"Hey." I slide my cell under my pillow.

"What do you want, Clingy? Seriously, what is up with you?"

"It's just, a lot of people have been staring at you."

"So what?"

"You're my sister. It's my responsibility to watch out after you." I look away. In a way he has a point. "Now, hurry up. We need to prepare for the rally tonight."

"What! I thought you stopped!" I respond back.

"Once you join, you can never leave, Hitomi." I stay put on my bed. "Hitomi, come on! NOW!" Rei's smile. He's the reason why...

"You know what? I quit!"

"What!"

"I'll stay in the Skate Club for school, but that's it. I don't expect you to know or to understand, but there is a reason I have for being done with it all. And I'm sure as Hell I won't tell you!"

"Is it a guy?" I stare down at him.

"That's none of your concern."

"It is too! Is it because of that Ryugazaki dweeb?" I start getting pissed at him, yelling back,

"That's not any of your business!" Kenichi, Mom and Dad run to us,

"What's going on here!?" Dad sniffs the air, "I smell drugs...Kenji?" Kenichi slams Kenji to the wall,

"Wake up, dude! Are you out of your mind!?"

"The gang treats you, Hitomi and I more like family than this place ever will!"

"You idiot!" Kenichi yells.

"Do you realize what you're saying, boy!?" Dad yells back. Mom steps in between my brothers, breaking them apart. Kenichi stares at Kenji.

"Kenji, my reason for leaving the gang is NONE of YOUR concern!"

"For a dumb dweeb like Ryugazaki and as that dork is, I say you must be stupid." Calling me stupid and pathetic from Kenji is one thing. Insult Rei like that, I snap.

"That's it." I leap forward and pounce on Kenji, start wailing on him.

"Holy shit! Hitomi, stop!" Kenichi yells. I try to hit his face, his arms blocking my attacks. "Christ, Hitomi! Stop!" I stop, Kenji flips me over, leaving me defenseless and attacks and scratches my face. "Dude, stop! That's enough!" Kenichi pleads Kenji to stop. He grabs him, dragging him away, but finishing me by kicking me hard in the leg. I lay on the ground, shaking about the brawl.

* * *

The next day comes and quietly, I pack my after school clothes. Today, I go with Nagisa to see Rei. I look in the mirror and notice my face is bruised on my cheek and by eye with a few scratch marks. I put my hair in the ponytail and since it's starting to get warmer, I leave my blazer at home and just wear my white button shirt with my skirt and class ribbon, of course. After not texting Nagisa last night, he's probably wondering where I was. I go downstairs, everyone is at the table, including Kenji. We make eye contact and turn our heads away from each other.

"No fighting." Dad warns us. I grab a piece of toast and a juice bottle and leave, not saying a word to anyone. I slam the door and start walking to school. I don't care if I'm early. At least, I can try to get some homework done.

"Hitomi?" I look and it's Makoto and Haru.

"Oh," Turning really fast, "Hey, you guys. Didn't expect you to be here." Mako and Haru catch up with me.

"We live close by." I'm in between them. Haru looks at me,

"What happened to your face?"

"Uh..." Makoto steps in front of me and lifts my face forcefully. "Ow, ow, ow!" I look in his green eyes.

"You're a mess! What happened!?" I look down at my feet.

"Can I...adopt you guys as my new brothers?"

"Brothers?"

"She must have gotten into a fight. Right?" Haru asks. I nod,

"Kenji. I was in a gang with Kenichi and Kenji, selling drugs. A revelation came to me, I told Kenji I quit; he got pissed and realized my reason. He got me really pissed off, saying insults. But, it's my fault, I started the fight and he got me a few times, heh, heh."

"This isn't something to laugh about. I'm a brother and I know better, as Kenji should know, to never lay a hand on your siblings, especially sisters."

"You're right."

You're not planning to go to your brother's skate club, are you?"

"I don't really know. I'm off practice today, I go back tomorrow. Actually, Nagisa and I are going to check up on Rei after school." We continue to walk to school.

"Is he staying home again? Man, he must have worked hard." I look at Mako. "Everyday after school he went to Samezuka Academy to learn the different swim strokes."

"Huh? Why not learn here instead out to Samezuka?"

"Hard to explain. But, we kind of followed him in secrecy so, please don't mention this to him!" Makoto pleads. I giggle.

We reach the school and Nagisa runs to us.

"Hito-kun! What happened!? Why did you stop texting - Hito-kun, what happened to you!? Your face! It's -"

"Nagisa, it's fine. I just got into a little dispute with Kenji. Anywhoo, I'm excited to go with you to see Rei today!" I say, with a real smile and being really excited about this upcoming visit. He smiles back,

"Me too, Hito-kun!"

* * *

It's after school and Nagisa, Mako and Haru are in agreement that I hang out with them today at the pool instead of being alone and having chances of another incident with Kenji. After the boys change in their swimsuits and entering the pool, Gou gives me a signal that I can use their locker room to change. I'm in a long sleeve, thin, navy blue shirt, and a tan, pleated skirt that's above my knees and long, knee high brown boots.

I leave the locker room and I sit next to the Swimming Advisor, who I learn is Miss Amakata, holding a white and light pink parasol.

"Thanks for letting me stay here today while the guys are practicing."

"It's not a problem. After the boys told me, I think it would be best for you to stay away for a while." We watch the boys swim. "I am right, you are the kid sister of the Skating Leader, but I'm really happy you quit. What, if I may, made you quit?" I look at her,

"Well, please don't tell." She looks around,

"I promise I won't tell. There's an old saying that goes, 'The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.'" I smile in relief. I watch the guys swim with Gou coaching them,

"It's not what made me quit. More like who made me quit. Not by force, but by realization. When I got caught, I saw his eyes. They were filled with anger and guilt. I really felt like I wanted to kill myself. I feel like I should punish myself and the pain I gave him too."

"He must be this important, if ou are willing to give up something that is very unhealthy and toxic. And instead, fill your life with healthy and pure love." I look at Miss Amakata,

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, I do." She smiles and looks at me. "Never take him for granted, ever. Especially that he saved your life."

 _'Rei.'_

* * *

The Swim Club ends for the day and after we said our goodbyes and Nagisa changed to his after school clothes, him and I head to the train station to visit Rei.

"Hey, Hito-kun, what exactly are you gonna tell Rei about your bruises?"

"If her asks, I'm just gonna tell him. But, I really hope it doesn't come to it." We go inside the train and take our seats. "Does he know that we're coming?"

"He always expects me to drop by, but this is kinda like a surprised gift - YOU! Going to Rei's house to see him!"

"Eh!? Wait! So, I'm a present!?"

"Oh-ho-ho, yeah! It's obvious you two got the hots for each other!" I grow red and cover his mouth, which in turn...licks my hand.

"Ew, ew, ew!" I rub my now Nagisa slobbered hand on my bag. "And for the record - I DO NOT have the hots for Rei!"

"So, Tsumeo?"

 _'Tsumeo? Why would he ask about him? Besides, he's too...ick...'_ "No way."

"So, Rei!"

 **Nagisa's POV**

"So, Tsumeo?" _'If not Rei, who?'_ Her blush disappears.

"No way."

"So, Rei!" Her blush comes back. _'Whew.'_ She shuts her eyes and looks down,

"Nagisa, shut up! Must you be loud!"

"Hey, Hito-kun!" She looks at me, "You didn't deny this time!" Her face just became a tomato. She shuts her eyes again.

 **Hitomi's POV**

"It's not like he would like me back! Especially where I came from."

"Hito-kun, that stuff doesn't matter anymore. The goal now - is for you to walk forward. And you got Rei and me and Makoto and Haru and Gou too."

"But, I'm not part - "

"You don't have to be part of the Swim Club. We're friends. And that's all that matters." I look at Nagisa.

"Nagisa..." I smile. "Thanks! Oh and this little talk of me liking Rei, this doesn't leave the train."

"I don't know, if you guys take too long to date or confess, I'll just have to say something."

"Oh, Nagisa...don't even try."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter 13**_

After the train ride, I learned new things about Nagisa. Like who Nagisa is and how he got Rei in the Swim Team. The walk is very active and not silent or still. He always got me to talk and laugh. While walking, I see a fruit stand.

"Do you think Rei would like a melon?"

"Melon or melons?" He winks.

...

"Nagisa, you really are a pervert!"

After purchasing a melon, we continue walking,

"Here we are!" It's a tall apartment building.

"Wow! He lives here?"

"Yeah! We gotta go up the stairs now! Only two flights!" We go walking up the stairs and after about a few minutes, we make it to the 2nd flight. The sun is ready to give us a beautiful sunset with pink and orange just peeking out from the horizon. Stopping at a door, "Well, do you wanna do the honors?" As he points to the doorbell. I gulp in nervousness. "Oh, wait!"

"Huh?" Nagisa goes behind me and takes the hairband out of my hair, letting it fall. "Wait, Nagisa - "

"Between us, Rei really likes your hair down."

"He does?"

"Yep!" Nodding in excitement. "After you!" Giving that chance, I move my hair to where it's covering most of my left face to hide the scratches and the bruises. I turn to the doorbell and I push the button, the bell can be heard from inside the room. I step back, standing next to Nagisa. The doorknob twists; the door opening away from us. Standing in front of us, is a woman, probably Nagisa's height, bob, short hair; same color as Rei, rimless glasses, purple eyes like Rei. She has a light purple shirt and a black pen skirt and light gray slippers on. "Hey, there!" Nagisa says.

"Hello, Nagisa! It's good to see you again." She says, smiling.

 _'Her smile. It's just like Rei's.'_ She notices me, I start to tense.

"Oh, now who might you be?" Nagisa hooks his arm with mine, I smile, but small.

"This is Hitomi! She's a classmate of ours." He says, so proudly.

"Ah, the famous Hitomi Hirosi, also known as Hito-kun by Nagisa. Yes, I've heard much about you." She giggles. "Actually, Rei talks about you all the time."

"Uh - huh!?" _'Wait, he talks about me!?'_

"Ooh!" Nagisa in awe.

"I'm his mother, Hana. It's nice to finally meet you." She bows.

"It's - nice to meet you too." I bow back. She stands back up.

"Please, come in. I'm sure you two are here to visit my son." I stand back up.

"Yes, how is he doing?" I ask.

"He's doing much better. My husband, who is a doctor, said that Rei must have caught a nasty cold. And all he needed was some rest." Nagisa and I sigh in relief. We walk inside and it's what you would expect of a normal apartment unit. It's very cozy and a lot of room compared to my house alone. Nagisa and I take our shoes off and afterwards, he walks on his own, probably to Rei's room.

"Hey, Rei!"

"GAHH!" I silently giggle at the duo.

"Let me take this for you." Hana says, taking the melon from me.

"Oh, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Uhm..." She looks around the kitchen, "I think I'm okay, so far. Thank you, Hitomi." I nod,

"Sure!" She lightly laughs.

"You better go check on Nagisa and Rei." She points me to Rei's room. I walk there slowly,

"Rei, you ready!?"

"Uh - what are you doing!? Why are you closing my eyes!?"

"Because, I have a surprise for you!"

"Surprises from you, Nagisa are always freaking me out!" I step in front of the doorway; my hands behind my back, head lowered, eyes on Rei, who is sitting up on the bed, Nagisa is behind him, covering his eyes. Nagisa sees me and lets Rei go -

"TADA!" Rei sees me, gasps and his eyes go wide, I'm sure he was in disbelief that I'm standing in front of him.

"Hey, Rei." I say, silently. He looks me in shock.

"Hitomi?"

"Surprised!?" Nagisa shouts.

"You came?"

"Of course, I did," I smile at him. "When I didn't see you in class, I got really worried."

"She looked like a lost puppy."

"And when Nagisa brought me to the idea to see you, I just couldn't say no."

"Hitomi."

"Come in, Hito-kun! Make yourself comfy!" Nagisa says, going towards the end of the lay, just laying down.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Rei scolds Nagisa. I walk in his room and his room is spotless! The bed is against the wall on the opposite side of me and there are books - TONS of books, lined up neatly on his bookshelves. There's a low table in the middle of the room and a desk to the left with things on the desk like an eraser, pens, pencils, you name it. His glasses are on the edge of the desk.

 _'His face. Without his glasses, this is the first time I started to like Rei.'_

Rei is in a matching black pajama top and bottoms with purple butterflies. he has black and navy blue bed sheets. I sit by Rei on the edge of the bed, who in turn makes room for me.

"Hito-kun really missed you!"

"Shut up!" Nagisa gets up and stretches, smiling.

"Hey!" Nagisa goes to a chest and pulls out something. "Wanna play!" It looks like as it's a board game. "Battleship!"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Come on, Nagisa, last we played I beat you like five times in a row! And it wasn't beautiful!" I look at Rei,

"Beautiful?"

"Oh yeah!" I turn back at Nagisa, "One thing you need to know about Rei is that he's logically smart. Oh and he loves all things beautiful!"

"Eh, really?" An anime sweat drop appears on my head.

After debate between the two, Nagisa and Rei decided just for us to watch a movie.

"Hito-kun, what genres do you like?"

"Uh, well..." I scratch my head.

"Hello? I'm home!" I look out the doorway,

"Oh, that's my Father."

 _'_ ***gulps*** _So, I have to meet his dad too!? I'm not ready for this!'_ I scream in my head. Rei is still sitting up in bed. I start to shake. I feel a hand on mine. It's Rei's hand, smiling so gently at me.

"Don't worry, Hitomi. We're here with you, so don't panic. Okay?" I smile and nod. I see Nagisa, who smiles at me too.

"Hello, Rei." We turn and it's his father standing out by the doorway. He has black hair and has brown eyes and has a tiring face. He wears business casual clothing; brown dress up pants and a deep green polo, short sleeve shirt. "Nagisa too! Hmm? Who are you?"

"Uh!" I stand up and bow, "I'm Hitomi Hirosi! I'm a classmate of Rei's and Nagisa's. It's a pleasure to to meet you." I raise my head first, still bowing. He smiles,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hitomi. I'm Osamu. Such a nice girl you are." I silently sigh of relief, knowing that I approve. I stand back up, Osamu looks at Rei, "You're right, Son. She is cute."

"UH!" Rei and I say at the same time, feeling the embarrassment heat up on our faces. Nagisa, again is in awe. _'Is this really a first Nagisa has heard any of this?'_

"Father, please!" Osamu laughs.

"You spend too much time in your books, studying especially on your days off when you should be spending it with friends."

"I do, but -"

"Honey, don't force him." Hana comes in, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. Rei's parents walk away, leaving the three of us alone. Rei looks down at his hands.

"Rei?" Nagisa asks. I sit back on the bed and crawl to him. I go to his left side and rest my head on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I probably shouldn't have come."

"No, Hitomi. It's not -"

"Every time I'm with two people, there's always some conflict." Nagisa comes closer to us.

"But, there's not conflict when you're with us. Speaking of conflict, you need to show Rei your face."

"But, Nagisa!"

"Show me what?" Rei asks; no. It's more like a demand.

 **Rei's POV**

"Show me what?" I look at Hitomi, realizing her hair is down, covering on one side of her face; it only means one thing. I grab her face and move her hair out of the way. My blood starts to boil; more than when I confronted Rin last year about Haru and the feud since middle school. Her left eye is purple and green with small scratches by her eye and her cheek is bruised. "What happened?" She turns away from me.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Just drop it, okay?"

* * *

It's the next morning. I return to school and homeroom just got over with. I couldn't get her damaged face out of my head. Finally, I see Hitomi walk in, for the first time,she left her hair down. Of course, her face is still covered by her hair. She sits at her desk, slumps over and puts her head on the desk, covering her head. I hear light cries from her, students around us are whispering. She turns and I see her left side; her eye is completely covered with an eye patch.

She has been hurt more.

She mouths something, her eyes to Nagisa, "He...did it?" I ask, wondering if that's what Hitomi said. Nagisa whispers in my ear,

"Kenji."

It's after school and I decided to not go to practice today. Even though we need to practice for District, I have a more important matter to deal with. I need to be Hitomi's voice.

* * *

 **Kenji's POV  
**

Ugh, man my head still hurts. I was high as a sky last night and woke up hungover, I don't remember what happened. But, it was me and Hitomi alone at home though. I don't know where the others left to. Tsumeo and Kenichi are doing laps, Hitomi, who has an eye patched covering her left eye, for whatever reason, is trying to skate, but she keeps falling down. She better hurry up her speed, District is coming up in a few months.

"Hey, Kenji, you got a visitor." I turn and it's Koi. "A 2nd year. Ryugazaki."

 _'That dweeb. What the hell does he want?'_

I make it to the east side of the school, I hear footsteps to my left. Walking towards me, is Rei Ryugazaki.

"Hirosi, you and I need to have a little chit chat." I sense fire in his soul.

"Heh," I smile an evil smirk, in hopes to scare him away, "Seems like my little sister decided to squeal. Her prince charming is here, to come to the rescue."

"She didn't need to tell me. Her damaged face told me all."

"What - you think I would do that!? What the fuck do you want, you nerd?" His body starts to tense, almost holding back.

"I need to talk to you about Hitomi." My eyes narrow.

"You wanna fight?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forward Momentum (rei ryugazaki love story) Chapter 14**_

 **Rei's POV**

"I'm not looking to fight you. I just want to talk."

"My sister – is none of your concern. Buzz off!"

"You're wrong, Hirosi. Hitomi is my concern. Because," I close my eyes. Take a deep breath and look at Kenji, "Because I love Hitomi." Kenji goes in complete shock. He backs away from me.

"No. You can't! Impossible! I heard you – that love is illogical!"

"I thought so too. I can believe that in times, love is confusing and there are no right answers, but I know that love is logical. And your sister showed me that." He starts to show more fury on his face. His hair covers his face.

"Shit. This is bullshit!" He charges at me; his hands raise and grabs the collar of my uniform and pins me against the fence. "What do you think you can accomplish for my sister!?" He asks, his face his red. Its silence is as eerie as when I remember Hitomi's face when she walked in.

"Happiness."

"Huh?"

"I want her to have the best life she can have. No more will she feel like she needs to impress you, your brother and the Skate Team. She needs to be free and happy and not to be bullied by the likes of you." Kenji's face turns white. His eyes widen, face expression changes with one eye twitch. His grip on my collar loosens. He backs away from me. "Your sister's happiness and her smile means a lot to me and her new set of friends." As I imagine Hitomi with all of us at the pool, in class, when we went in the cabin to hide from the storm and imagine her with us, all of those people that love Hitomi. "Don't you even think about getting in her way about it. And this conversation doesn't reach Hitomi. If you ruin this for her, I won't ever forgive you." I walk away from the Skate Clube when I hear another pair of footsteps coming towards us.

"Yo, Kenji – Oh, hey, Ryugazaki." It's the oldest brother, Kenichi. "What's going on here? Come one, we gotta practice." Kenji stomps out towards the field.

"Hirosi."

"Ryugazaki."

"Would you mind explaining how Kenji can be this hostile to your own sister?" I ask to Kenichi. His head turns back towards the field.

"I can't. I only wish I went back to the house the same time as Kenji. Only then, I would have protected Hitomi." I continue to look at Kenichi, hoping something positive would come out of his mouth.

"Hitomi should not be bullied by you two." I admit out loud. Kenichi's head twitch.

"She wanted to join Not only because we made her feel like that. She's hoping she could be a tad tougher. In hopes that she can fend for herself. But," As we both watch Hitomi try to skate, but to no avail. She wipes out. Koi skates out to her, "She has too long of a way to go."

"She's your sister. How can you say that? You won't even defend her." Kenichi walks away from me, returning back to the field; not responding to my questions.

 **Hitomi's POV**

I wipe out again, rolling on the ground and stopping on my side. I heard another pair of blades coming towards me and it's Koi. She kneels by me.

"Hitomi, maybe you should quit for the day." I shake my head.

"Kenichi…"

"Hey." We both look and it's Tsumeo. "It's your eye, isn't it?"

"It is. She hasn't made it to one full lap today." Koi responds for me, not even thinking about, at least, a little white lie.

"Call it a day." Tsumeo makes a conclusion.

"But, Kenichi- "

"I'M vice-captain. Kenichi has too much to worry about now. Aspects of making nationals means a lot to him." I couldn't tell if I should be glad or sad. I know it's Kenichi's dream to make it to nationals before he graduates, but… is hurting myself worth it?

* * *

I'm in the bathroom with Koi, removing my patch and I look in the mirror.

"It's still swollen and blacker."

"It's not as puffy." Koi points out. "Can you see?"

"Just a tad," trying to blink slowly, but needling pain is encircling the whole area of the eye. "Still hurts though." Koi gets a damp paper towel with cold water and gently places in on my eye, while I work on tying the patch.

"I truly didn't think this would be how Kenichi would act. It's not just his teammate; it's his sister." I look down to my feet, not having anything to say to Koi; I just don't know what to say. I wish Rei was standing next to me now. If there's anyone that I want here with me to comfort me, it's Rei.

* * *

Koi and I walk out of school.

"Are you sure you don't want to check out the mall?"

"Thanks, Koi, but I don't think it's best I do go out now. I'll be okay going home. Thanks, again." She nods her head in silence and walks the opposite direction of me.

I go home and, on the way, I'm just dragging on wanting to face Kenichi. Why does he need to act like this?

"Hito-kun?"

"Huh?" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to my right and it's Rei, Nagisa, and Gou.

"Hitomi!" Gou shouts and runs to me, "What happened to your face?" As her hand touches my eye, I wince in the same, needling pain.

"It's fine, Gou." Rei and Nagisa come closer.

"Where do you think you're going? Not home, I hope." Rei asks.

"Well, where else can I go?"

"It's not a good idea that you go home." I want to tell Rei off, a loud clap of hands come from Gou,

"Say, Hitomi! How about a sleepover!"

"A sleepover?" I question, I've never done a sleepover before.

"Yeah! After tomorrow, we have a three day break from school. What do you say!?" Gou gets excited, thinking about how amazing it will be.

"But, what about your folks? Will they be okay with it?"

"It's just my mom. But, I think it will be good for you. And, I got a feeling you're not one with female friends." I nervously chuckle,

"Eheheh, it's just Koi, but I see her during practice."

"Then, it's settled! After school tomorrow, we are having a sleepover!" Gou raises her hand in excitement.

"You guys are gonna have a blast!" Nagisa cheers with Gou.

"And I think it would good for the both you to spend some time together, since Hitomi is part of our group now too." Rei speaks, smiling that this is happening.

"Rei, not you too! I'm not –"

"Hito-kun, remember what I said?" Nagisa interrupts me. "You don't need to be part of the swim club to be friends with us. The fact that we know each other through classes and how fun you are, that's enough for us!"

"Nagisa…" I lift my up and nod. "Alright, Gou. I'll do it. This should be fun." I smile.

The next day comes and I have my overnight bag ready so that it's all set and ready to go with my school bags. I take my bags and again, along with a piece of toast, leave early without my brothers. I make it to school and I see Gou, Nagisa and Rei by the entrance.

"Hito-kun! Good morning!" Nagisa says, bright eyed and bushy tail.

"Good morning to you too, Nagisa. I look at Rei and he nods his head in approval, smiling at me again. Oh, Rei. If only you knew how much you mean to me and how I feel about you. But, with everyone around, it's hard to get you alone and to tell you that I –

"Gah! Can't this day just get over and done with!? I wanna go shopping now!" Gou whines.

 _'I hate shopping.'_

* * *

Thanks to Gou's wish, the day has come and gone. After class, Gou went to do her managerial duties for the Swim Club. After some consideration, she pulls me in the club too. Not to join, but more so to make sure that I wasn't harassed by anyone, particularly my brothers. I sit on a chair next to Miss Amakata with her white parasol.

At all times that I watch the rest of the guys swim, my eyes are on Rei, not once taking them off him. At times, I had to turn away from him because his eyes came to my direction as well. I just can't get over on how cute he is. And now, Gou's love for muscles has started to rub off on me. Rei's body is just…wow… I can't believe he was in the Track and Field Club before the Swim Club. His formation on performing the Butterfly stroke is so…well… I don't think I can continue anymore; my heart and other things of mine are going to explode!

Nagisa, from time to time, likes to appear and break my thoughts; secretly in my head, thanking him for that. He likes to come and just say hi before Miss Amakata and Gou both yell at him to get back in the pool. I smile, yet I'm jealous. The Skate Team is never this much fun. But yet, I'm happy.

* * *

After practice is done, the boys went to somewhere and Gou and I head to the train station to go to her house. The ride is just a half hour away, living on the other side of Iwatobi.

Finally, we make it. It's just a little house in town, but it's cute. Gou and I walk in,

"Mom, I'm home." Silence. Gou and I take our shoes off and set them on the mat. Right then, I notice a set of men's black and white tennis shoes.

 _'Men's shoes? I thought Gou said it was just her and her mom. Unless…'_ I hear rustling from around the corner and peeking his head out, is Rin; Gou's older brother. He steps out, revealing himself, wearing a white jacket and white pants. _'Must be Samezuka's uniform.'_

"Oh, Rin? I didn't think you'd be home too."

"We have vacation too, you know. Mom went to the store." He notices me and flashes a smile, his shark like teeth exposed.

'Wait, is he not gonna say anything about my eye?'

"You're Hirosi, right?"

"Yes, but you can call me- "

"Hitomi. I know. I just figured you would want me to be a proper gentleman." His voice is so smooth and cool. The way he speaks… "Besides, Gou. The team decided to have a break from swimming for the weekend."

"Well, that's nice that you gave us a head's up notice."

* * *

The night passes and Gou and I put in a rom/com film in her bedroom, which is an average size of a normal bedroom of a normal teenage girl. I didn't discuss her dad because I just didn't want to be rude or be nosy. Rin didn't like the fact that I had brothers that act the way they did with my eye. He pretty much said the same thing that Rei and the rest of the guys said. I admire that Rin said that.

Gou gets the idea of wanting to brush my hair; I let her. I sit in front of her on the floor while she sits on the bed, as she takes my brush and starts brushing my hair and it feels relaxing. Gou and I are silent with no sound other than the rom/com movie playing and few giggles between us. Hey Soul Sister starts playing while rolling the end credits.

"Hitomi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" I ask, a little curious on what she wants to ask.

"You DO know that you like Rei, right?" My eyes widen, face feeling on fire.

"Whh-what do you mean, Gou!? That's crazy talk!"

"I see the way you look at him. Your eyes are set on Rei. I see you flush your cheeks every time he talks to you," As she brushes my hair more. I replay Rei smiling and just talking me. His smile makes my heart warm. "And if you think no one noticed you two at the store at the store, you can forget it." I turn to Gou with a small, sly smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. I saw his kiss you on the cheek. You 'sweet, little peck on the cheek' kiss? It's adorable!" My face flushes more and I turn back, watching the end credits.

I'm a little mad that she knows about that kiss, but at the same time I'm actually glad she knows. I know that I can actually trust Gou about this. I'm nervous telling Koi about the incident, just because when there's Koi, there's one of my brothers. I smile,

"Gou, that wasn't my first kiss with him." She stops brushing my hair,

"It's WHAT!?" I turn to her, still smiling.

"I kissed HIM…on the lips!"

"You WHAT!?" She drops the brush and sits next to me on the floor. "You have to tell me everything! Details!" Acting as she got a hit on some sweet, juicy story for the paparazzi.

"Gou, it was nothing! He was walking me home one night and some kids were skating towards us, I pushed him in the alleyway," While I talk to Gou, the flashback replays in my mind again of that night, "I looked up to him in his eyes. His eyes were so bright. It was… so perfect, Gou. It just made me feel proud that I kissed him. My heart was beating a thousand times more than what was normal. I loved him when I first realized that no matter what, he would support me, help me understand my flaws and learn with me. He's so beautiful, Gou. With the way his mind works. And…Gou, he's so cute. **~sighs~** "

 **Gou's POV**

After hearing Hitomi speak…and how she swoon at Rei, it makes me realize that Hitomi loves Rei too.

"Have you confessed to him on how you feel?" I ask her, Hey Soul Sister is now coming to an end. She shakes her head 'no.'

"I'm afraid to. I don't know how to. Do I just come out and say it?"

 _'Yep. Just like Rei. I want to tell her so badly that Rei like her too!'_

"Gou?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone!? Please, Gou?" I smile as I take her hands.

"Don't worry, Hitomi. I won't tell him."

 **Thanks for reading! If you love this story, make sure you follow/favorite this story to get more updates. Also, check out my other stories, including the very first story that made it, To Ever Love Such a Devil (jin kazama love story), which now is on Part II! Also, check out my Facebook page Cynderella1130 to get story updates and fun pictures. Also, check out my Instagram page at cynderella1130. Want to sing with me? Follow me on Smule at cynderella1130. Thanks and keep me on your watch!**


End file.
